One-shot Collection!
by harvestmoonlovee
Summary: [LOOKING FOR OC's] Pairings so far: Amir x OC, Cam x Ash, Chase x Akari, Chase x Maya, Gray x Mary, Ivan x Gretel, Jamie x Tina, Kai x Muffy, Luke x OC, Mark x Natalie, Neil x OC, Neil x Rio, Rod x OC, Skye x Leia, and Soseki x OC! Request what you want and it's certain you will have it written! Any world, any characters, any pairing.
1. OC Submission Form

Hey guys! So, if you submit an OC (or multiple) I will write a one-shot with any Harvest Moon character(s) of your choice! Just fill out the form below and send it to me via PM or review! Please try to be as descriptive as possible! (Especially if you are a guest, as I cannot PM you with suggestions or questions.)

**Name (just first or first and last):**

**Age:**

**Height/Weight (optional):**

**Eye/Hair color:**

**Background information: **

**Small description of personality:**

**Job (default will be farmer):**

**Description of their style (ie. clothes):**

**Likes/dislikes:**

**Family/Friends:**

**Special traits/anything else interesting or important about your OC:**

**World(s) they are from:**

**Characters you would like to see in the one-shot:**

**Any specific details you would like to see in your one-shot:**

Thanks and I cannot wait to see all the creative OC's you come up with! Have fun! :D xx


	2. Chase x Maya

**A/N: This is a very fluffy ChasexMaya one-shot! It was written for my buddy, Smiley612! (*cue the applause) Again, I used some events from the game, but this time it's the rival events! I won't do this for all my one-shots, but I adore ChasexMaya's events! xD Please enjoy~!**

Maya sauntered into the Ocarina Inn after a short walk around Harmonica Town. As she walked inside, she smelled the sweet aroma of a chestnut cake. She knew it had to have been Chase that baked it. She looked both ways before taking a closer look at the cake lying on the counter. She knew she shouldn't, but it just looked too good.

_'Well, if he left it out in the open, it must not be that important!'_ Maya tried to rationalize her decision. The blonde lightly touched the frosting and then licked it off her fingers. She quickly scarfed down the entire cake and rubbed her stomach in satisfaction. That was the most delicious cake she had ever tasted.

"Maya, what the hell are you doing?" Chase said from behind the stuffed girl.

"Oh no." Maya whispered under her breath. She quickly turned around to look at Chase. She felt the sweat drip down her forehead and she gulped. She could still taste the sweetness lingering in her mouth. "I-I wasn't doing anything, Chase! I didn't just eat anything either! I'm sort of hungry, to be honest."

"Really? Then where is the cake I just baked?" Chase asked with fire in his eyes. He took a step closer to examine the now empty plate.

"Well, it wasn't there when I got here!" Maya lied.

"Someone must of eaten it.." Chase's voice trailed off. He knew it was Maya. He just had to find a way to get it out of her. He had to use his wit to scare it out. "I sure am glad it wasn't you who ate the cake though, Maya." Chase pushed his face closer to the girl's and looked her right in the eyes.

Maya blushed and looked at the floor. "W-Why?" She stuttered.

"That chestnut cake that just disappeared had rat poison in it!" Chase's eyes widened adding to the authenticity of his lie. Maya was gullible and Chase knew exactly how to manipulate it.

Maya immediately jumped back and held her stomach. She felt like she was going to throw up all of the sudden. Would Chase really poison a cake? She was horrified and screamed at the top of her lungs. She grabbed Chase by both his shoulders, shook him, and yelled, "Antidote! Antidote! I need an antidote! Chase help me!"

Chase pried Maya's hands off of him and sighed, "So, I guess it was you who ate the cake then."

At that moment, Maya was embarrassed and upset. She knew Chase had lied about the rat poison, but he had caught her in a lie too. "I'm sorry! Oh my gosh! It was the best cake I had ever had though! Really, it was yummy!"

Chase just stood there with an annoyed expression on his face, staring at Maya. She waited for the boy to speak, but he wouldn't. She tried to look him in the eyes, but it was intimidating. Maya couldn't fully read his emotions; she wanted to know if he was furious. After a few moments of an awkward silence, Maya just ran out of the Inn. A tear streamed down her face. She wasn't sure if it was from guilt or just that Chase was mad at her.

Still inside Ocarina Inn, Chase grabbed the now empty plate and brought it back to the kitchen. He sighed, knowing he had to make another cake to show Yolanda, his mentor, later. He was angry at the younger girl, but he couldn't help but notice that Maya looked adorable in her dress. He recalled the way she blushed when embarrassed and how she looked so innocent. Suddenly, a feeling of remorse over took the apprentice chef, but he brushed it off and went back to the recipe.

* * *

"Chase, I felt really bad about yesterday so I brought you something!"

Chase was preparing another dish for Yolanda to taste later tonight. He was leaning over the counter placing assorted foods onto a plater. Yolanda was Chase's mentor and she made him cook every night for practice. She never seemed too impressed even though Chase was one of the best cooks on the whole island of Castanet. Maya, her granddaughter, on the other hand, couldn't cook to save her life. It was almost as if fate didn't want Maya to become a chef.

"W-What is it?" Chase was nervous whenever Maya brought him a gift. It was usually food and it was always horrible. He normally would hold his breath and take a small bite just so Maya wouldn't cry. He was disgusted by her cooking, but he would try to tell her in his nicest way.

"It's a chestnut cake!" Maya giggled, placing the cake onto the counter next to Chase's plate.

"Did you make it?" Chase sighed.

"Of course I did, silly!" Maya traced the front of Chase's neck up to his chin with the tip of her finger. Suddenly, Chase could feel his face turn bright red and his cheeks were burning hot. He wasn't sure of his feelings for Maya, but he couldn't help but blush. She pushed her cake forward and said, "Try it!"

"Great.." Chase said sarcastically. The last thing he wanted to do was to eat Maya's horrible baking. He slowly grabbed a fork and dug it into the side of the cake. He hesitantly pulled the fork away and pushed it into his mouth. He gulped it down hoping not to taste the foul food, but oh, did he taste it. It was awful, as usual. Chase put his hand up to his mouth hoping to not see the cake once again. The gooey piece slid down his throat leaving a trail of slime. It tasted like burnt sugar mixed with a few rotten chestnuts. The frosting seemed to be watered down whipped cream. The chestnuts weren't smooth either, but came in hard chunks. Chase finally managed to force the cake down his throat. He heavily breathed out and looked at the smiling girl.

"Well? What do you think?" She practically squealed. Chase knew he couldn't tell her how bad it was because every time he did that, she would cry and cry. He didn't want to deal with a depressed Maya right now, so he lied.

"It was fine.." Chase rolled his eyes as he walked away.

"Fine? That's the best thing you have ever said to me!" Maya ran after Chase and grabbed him by the back. She was much shorter than him so she grabbed his waist and pushed her face against his back. His stomach was being squashed as Maya tightened her grasp. He tried to pull away, but the girls grip was too strong. The chef just stood there with Maya attached to his back. Finally, the girl let go and skipped away. Chase rolled his eyes once again and turned his attention back to the kitchen.

* * *

"Akari! Open up Akari!" Maya had run from Ocarina Inn all the way to the small farm in the Clarinet District. Akari, a farmer by trade, lived in a small house here with her husband, Luke. Maya was pounding on their door and demanding Akari come out.

Akari groggily made her way to the door. It was only 7 in the morning and Akari's day off. Her short, brown hair was messy and tangled. Akari's pajamas were wrinkled and she had a blank, tired look on her face.

"You look horrible!" Maya insulted Akari, but Akari knew not to take offense because she knows Maya doesn't really have a filter sometimes.

"Thanks. What could you possible need on a Sunday morning?" Akari asked, stepping outside of her house and closing the door behind her.

"I need some advice."

"Hm, what?"

"It's about Chase!" Maya blushed. "See I really, really like him! He is just so cute and his cooking and-" Akari cut off Maya by placing a finger over her lips.

"That's great, but what do you need from me, Maya?" Akari yawned.

"S-Should I ask him out?" "Uhm, yes! Go for it!" Akari forced a smile and hugged the enthusiastic girl.

"Oh, we will make just the cutest couple! I know it! I just needed help from my best friend." Maya giggled.

"I'm sure he will say yes! He likes you too, I know it!" Akari grinned, suddenly not as tired. Maybe Maya had given her some of her energy.

"I'll bake him another cake! Yeah, that will do it!"

"I'm sure it will.." Akari looked to the floor. She knew Maya was a god awful chef, hell, everyone knew. Her excitement only made it harder for everyone to tell her the truth.

"So, how's Luke?" Maya widely smiled.

"Fine, he's.. extreme.." Akari laughed. "Speaking of Luke and I, shouldn't you be thinking about MARRIAGE, Maya?"

"Yeah, but I don't know if I'm ready.." Maya sighed.

"Chase is the one." Akari kissed the top of the smaller girls head and told her she would see her around. Akari loved Maya like a little sister. The farmer made her way inside her home as Maya sauntered around Harmonica Town contemplating if she should ask Chase to marry her.

* * *

The next day, Maya knew her answer. She and Chase had been friends for years and were almost always together! Why not get married? They had never officially gone out or anything, but best friends counts for something, right? Chase is pretty mean, and Maya knew that, but slowly it seemed that he was warming up to Maya even more. He was very close to Maya and he opened up to her like he did with nobody else. She realized this wasn't just a crush and it should be taken seriously. She loved Chase and wanted to be with him forever.

Maya decided to make Chase the best strawberry cake ever. She got all of her ingredients together and checked them off her list one by one.

"Sugar, check. Flour, check. Strawberries, check." Maya whispered to herself. She had everything in order, but no recipe. She bit her lip and looked at the clock. With no time to spare, she mixed all the ingredients messily and threw it into the oven. After just minutes of baking, the cake was already burnt.

"O-Oh Goddess! No!" Maya sighed. She smeared the vanilla frosting on the sides of the cake, especially heavily on the burnt places. She placed strawberries on the top and sides to try to make the cake look more presentable. She thought it looked pretty decent and placed a slice on her nicest plate.

Maya nervously made her way inside Ocarina Inn. She felt a knot in her stomach and sweat dripped on her face. Her body was shaking and she was grinding her teeth. Luckily, Chase was sitting alone at the counter, but he seemed to be deep in thought. Maya wasn't known to be subtle so she simply went up to the pink haired boy and took the seat next to him.

"C-Chase!" Maya smiled right in the boys face.

"H-Hey.." Chase almost blushed at how close the girl was to his face.

"I baked something for you!" Maya said, pulling the cake out and showing it to her crush.

"Uhm, I'm not going to eat that." Chase said bluntly.

"Why? I thought you liked my last cake!"

"Maya, I'm your best friend and it's time for the truth. You can't cook! Your last cake was horrible! Absolutely terrible and I am not going to do that to my body again!" Chase shook his head in anguish. "Did you know I had a stomach ache for the rest of the day after-" Chase realized he had gone way too far insulting Maya. Maya's eyes were watering and she had placed the cake down on the counter. Her upper lip was quivering and her nose was runny. She kept sniffling trying to hold back tears.

Chase didn't know what to do. He looked around to his left and right. He patted Maya on the head and rubbed her shoulder. He bit his lip and tried to tell her it was okay and apologize. Chase sighed and placed his hand gently on Maya's chin. He softly pulled it up and towards him. Maya's blurry vision saw Chase coming closer and closer. Suddenly, Maya felt Chase's lips on hers. She felt Chase's hands run up and down her neck. She placed her palms on his cheeks. Chase ran his fingers through the girl's bangs. This kiss was sweet and soft. The pressure was gentle and no mouths were opened. Just two pairs of lips pressed against each other. Maya pulled away for air and looked into Chase's violet eyes. A smile stretched across her face, but Chase just looked shocked.

"C-Chase? Does this mean you like me?" Maya stuttered.

"Of course I like you, Maya." Chase whispered.

"Well, if you don't want my cake," Maya turned her attention to her right pocket. "Would you rather have this instead?"

"... A blue feather?" Chase gasped. Maya had pulled out a blue feather that glowed under the light. It was fluffy and seemed to be perfectly brushed.

"I want you to marry me." Maya bit her lip and looked at the now frantic boy.

"No, no! You have to be joking, Maya! YOU are proposing to ME?"

"B-But you just kissed me! And y-you said you liked me!" Maya abruptly stood up from her seat and threw the feather on the floor. "Do you KNOW how much I worked to find that feather, Chase?"

"I do know," Chase stood up also. "I found one also." Chase pulled out an identical feather. "I just wanted to be the one to ask you." The young chef got down on one knee in front of the blonde girl and smiled.

"Is this some kind of sick joke?" Maya said crossing her arms and looking suspiciously at Chase.

"What? No! Will you marry me, Maya?" Chase laughed nervously. He held the blue feather in two hands and expanded it out to the girl.

"Oh, oh yes! Chase, a billion times yes!" Maya jumped up and down and squealed. Chase stood up and grabbed the girl in his arms. Maya placed her head against Chase's chest and just felt his warm embrace. She smiled in his body and closed her eyes. She tightened her grip around Chase's waist and she felt him push her closer. Chase wrapped his arms around Maya's shoulders.  
The two unlocked their arms only to lock their lips. The kiss was again short and gentle, but sweet and real. Chase pulled away slowly and opened his eyes.

"Promise me something.." Chase whispered.

"Mhm?" Maya hummed with her eyes still closed and a smirk on her face.

"Never bake again." Chase giggled.

"Why?" Maya's eyes shot open and her grin faded.

"I will handle it all. You just worry about the eating, sweetie."

Chase pulled the girl even closer. His hands connected behind the girls waist. Maya did the same at Chase's neck. She giggled and once again pulled her pink-haired fiancé into a much deeper kiss. This time their mouths opened and moved in sync. Maya had to hold back her squeals and smiles as she wanted to elongate the kiss. The engaged pair hugged each other and could not wait to share their new found love.

**HAPPY (early) FANFICTION ANNIVERSARY, SMILEY612! Side note, we might start doing these one-shots a little bit more often! ;) **

**Anyhoo, thanks for reading! Hope you liked it enough to drop me a little review! xx **


	3. Skye x Leia

I had been living in Mineral Town for two years now. I had given up my old ways as a Phantom Thief for a new lifestyle. I made friends and people liked me there. Unlike when I used to steal. People aren't afraid of me anymore, but respect is something that takes much longer to gain. At least in here in Forget-Me-Not Valley, people did not respect me. I was and still am quite the hit with the ladies though. Anyway, I was tired of Mineral Town and I almost missed this old valley. That's how I ended up here.

It was a cold, yet clear summer night in Forget-Me-Not Valley. I was back visiting my old friend Daryll. He was my age, 25, and still unmarried, like myself. You may be thinking that's still young, but from what I know, he has never even had a steady girlfriend. He used to help me back in my days of thievery. Lending me money when I was in a pinch or giving me an alibi the night of a robbery. The least I could do was pay him a visit.

I slowly walked to his house so I could take in the scenery. As I mentioned before, people still aren't too fond of me. I got many dirty looks from people in the valley. Rock yelled, "Hey, Phantom Skye! Kiss my ass!" He even spat towards me. I guess they didn't know I completely turned over a new leaf. Of course it got to me but, I just ignored them and turned the other cheek, as they say.

When I finally got to Daryll's house it looked old and run down. I didn't think anything of it, I just knocked on the door. A man I didn't recognize opened the door.

"Hello there, sir. Does Daryll still live here?" I asked politely.

The man just stared at me in shock until he finally said, "S-Skye?" "Yes, that is I. I know I'm notorious, but can you just please tell me where Daryll moved?" I replied.

"Skye! Its me! Daryll!" Daryll smiled.

Daryll? Could this be him? He used to be handsome, a charmer with the ladies! Almost as smooth-talking as me! This new man had wrinkles and worry lines. This Daryll appeared to not have shaved or showered in at least three days. His hair, a mess of short black tangles. He looked thin and frail. Color even began fading into white at the roots. His glasses cracked. He wore a torn apart lab coat with stains and creases. Even his eyes that used to be shining were dull and faded. This man looked like a mad scientist! But, it was him.

"Daryll, of course! Sorry, I didn't recognize you for a second.. heh." I laughed, playing it off.

"Well, come in! You haven't aged a day! I have to show you something spectacular!" Daryll grinned excitedly.

His house was an absolute disaster. I'm not one to judge, but I don't believe it was healthy to live in those conditions. There was broken glass and what looked to be like potions scattered all over the floor. Machines were broken and covered with spider webs. Windows and walls were cracked, some held together messily with duck tape. Crumbs from food served as food to rats that ran around at our feet. I was disgusted and only wanted to help my distressed friend.

"Okay, show me.." I insisted.

"Down here!" Daryll said walking down the stairs to the basement.

"Alright.." I said unsure. Each stair cracked and made creaking noises under my weight.

"You aren't going to kidnap me are you heh?" I laughed, nervously.

"Of course not, idiot!" Daryll shouted.

"Come look, Skye!"

I looked down into a small bathtub in the basement. There was a mermaid floating at the top! She was asleep but she was the most gorgeous creature I have ever seen! Her long hair floated on top of the water. She had the longest eyelashes I had ever seen on a women.

"W-What is she? Why is such a beautiful maiden doing in a bathtub?" I gasped.

"I found her, injured on the beach, I took her in, and I take care of her. Isn't she beautiful?" He gazed.

"Yes, shes lovely."

"You stay here. I need to get her medicine. She will be waking up soon." Daryll walked upstairs.

Suddenly, the mermaid woke up. Her eyes fluttered open to reveal bright purple orbs. She looked at me and screamed.

"Shhh, my lovely maiden! No need to be afraid! I won't harm you!"

"W-Who are y-you?" She stuttered.

"My name is Skye. I'm the Prince of the Stars. What is your name, gorgeous?" I winked.

"L-Leia.." Leia gave me a weird look.

"Beautiful. Just like you." I smiled and leaned down to kiss her hand. Leia seemed somewhat unfazed by my charm so I gave her a wink. She giggled a tiny bit, probably just for my amusement, now that I think about it.

'I still got it!' I thought, smiling.

"Actually, I think Daryll has told me about you," Leia leaned on the edge of her bathtub and placed her arms on the glass. She gave me a closer look, up and down. "Yeah, you are that phantom thief, right?"

"No, no more, darling. I gave up thievery for a more civilized life, in Mineral Town." I explained.

The mermaid gave a small chuckle and bit the tip of her finger. Leia looked into my eyes and you could feel the connection. I don't think I have ever experienced this with a women before. I started to feel butterflies in my stomach and sparks seemed to fly inside my brain. This girl took my breath away. Daryll, unfortunately, ran downstairs and interrupted our intimate moment.

"Ah, Leia, you are awake. I see you met Skye." Daryll said.

"Oh yes! He is quite the charmer!" Leia said half-sarcastically. I smiled to myself and blushed. I turned my attention to the floor.

"Hm, he sure is." Daryll glared at me. The tension in the basement suddenly rose.

"Alright, well it's time for me to go! Nice seeing you, Daryll and I will see you soon, my dear, Leia." I smirked, kissing Leia on the cheek. My lips collected the water off of her soft cheeks, leaving them moist. Leia giggled and her face reddened. She twirled a strand of her green hair around her finger. Daryll just grunted.

"Until tomorrow.." I whispered in my sexiest possible voice into her ear. Leia bit her lip as I walked upstairs. I could feel the four eyes staring at me as I continued up the noisy stairs. Leia's eyes were soft and gentle, while Daryll's were filled with remorse and jealousy. It was so out of character from the man I used to know. Daryll didn't even say goodbye as I exited his laboratory.

The next night I came back and visited Daryll. Well, mostly I came to see Leia. This continued for a week. Everyday I came in the night to visit her. Each day we only got a slight amount of time alone together, thanks to Daryll's many interruptions. Every day of the week we grew closer and learned more about each other.

We had known each other for eight days now and I wanted to get her a gift. She said she loved fish. So, I decided to catch a fish for her. I went down to the beach at sunset with a fishing pole and some bait. The only problem was, well I've never fished before. I was one of those guys who would rather buy a fish from the supermarket rather than getting my hand dirty.

After over an hour of tedious fishing and even falling in the pitch black, freezing water I finally felt a tug! I pulled and pulled until there was a fish laying on its side in the sand. It was only about 6 inches. I breathed out heavily, annoyed. It was better than nothing.

I walked to Daryll house to find Daryll, of course, downstairs with Leia. He was seated beside the tank on a wooden chair.

"Uhm, Daryll, can we have a moment?" I asked.

"Ugh, sure.." Daryll sighed, annoyed. He pushed the chair out from under him and threw it aside.

"Hello, Skye." Leia smiled.

"Hello, beautiful." I smirked, doing a hair flip to push my bangs out of my eyes.

"You smell like.. fish." Leia gave me a confused look as she noticed my clothes were wet. My hair had almost dried, but wasn't combed as it usually was and felt slightly frizzy.

"Yeah.. I-It's a long story. Here you go, Leia." I grinned, holding out the miniature fish.

"Thank you, Skye." Leia gasped. Leia giggled and picked up the tiny fish from my palms. I noticed almost every time Leia acknowledged me she said my name. I loved hearing those words out of her mouth. Her voice was angelic.

She hugged me from inside the bathtub. Her body was cold and wet, but I didn't mind. My clothes were already soaked from the sea. I coiled my arms around her also.

"Leia.. Does Daryll hold you captive here? Can you leave anytime you want or-" I started.

"No, Skye. Daryll is really, uhm, sweet once you get to know him. He yells a lot, yes, and gets frustrated easily, but he is a good guy. He takes care of me."

"Oh, why would he yell at you?" I asked, concerned.

"Well because I like you.. and not him." Leia blushed. Before I could say anything else Daryll was running downstairs. The stairs cracked underneath his feet.

"What? Y-You don't love me? AFTER ALL I DID FOR YOU?" Daryll shouted.

"Daryll, listen-" I tried to explain.

"No. Skye, leave." Daryll said, sternly.

"Goodbye, love!" Leia yelled. I quickly grabbed her shoulders and kissed her lips. As much as I wanted to prolong the peck, it couldn't last. It was swift and quick. Her lips were moist and very soft. A bolt of electricity seemed to shoot through me. I sighed as we parted and I ran upstairs. I gave her one last look in the eyes, she seemed sad. Her normally energetic and glowing eyes were dull. I ran upstairs trying to escape Daryll's wrath, but I heard footsteps following me.

"Skye!" Daryll screamed.

"What?" I asked, innocently.

"I found her! She should be in love with me. Not YOU." Daryll shouted.

"I'm sorry, but she loves me." I said, quietly.

"Not for long. She will learn to love me. You are never aloud in this house again!"

"But-" I protested.

"Go." Daryll commanded.

I left the house, well I left for now. I would be back. I would find a way to save Leia and take her away from that mad scientist. She was too naive and kind to see the evil in people. At one in the morning Daryll finally went upstairs and went to bed. I watched him through his bedroom window. After he was sound asleep I went around the house to the basement window. There was Leia looking gorgeous as ever.

I broke the window and to my surprise Leia didn't even look my way! I walked closer and I saw she had headphones on extremely loud. She was bobbing her head to the music with her eyes closed.

"Leia?" I whispered. I said her name many times until finally she opened her eyes.

"Ahh! Skye! You-" Leia screamed, but I cut her off.

"Sorry I had to do this to you, gorgeous, but I don't want Daryll to hear us being so loud.. maiden chick beam fire!" I sighed.

"W-What.. " Leia started, then she froze and fell backwards into her tub.

"Shit.." I whispered. I wasn't one to usually swear, but this was a serious situation. I didn't want the mad scientist to hear us especially. "I'm sorry, princess."

I dipped my arms in the tub and scooped up the mermaid. I picked Leia up bridal style and hugged her wet body.

"Skye? Why can't I move?" Leia screamed.

"You will be able to soon, beautiful." I whispered in her ear.

"Okay.. So where are you taking me, Skye?" Leia tried to giggle, still unable to move. She was so amazing. I just froze her and she was still laughing. Her giggle rang in my ears and I couldn't help but smile.

"Wherever you would like to go, darling." I climbed back out the broken window with Leia in my arms. When she saw the starry night and gasped, it was the first time she had been out in probably three weeks.

"You are even more gorgeous in the moon light. You dazzle me." I smiled.

"Thank you, Skye. Your hair sparkles better in the moonlight too." Leia laughed. It was the first time I heard her laugh out loud. It sounded like the most amazing music to my ears. I leaned down and kissed the green haired girl in my arms. Finally, I could kiss Leia passionately without worrying about Daryll. Her lips were sweet and they felt perfect against mine. We pulled back and opened our eyes.

"So, where are we going, Skye?" Leia asked, wrapping her arms tighter around my back.

"I know a beautiful place, with water." I pulled the mermaid closer in my arms.

I walked in the cold night through town. Luckily, not one soul was wandering around as I'm sure they would be shocked to see the phantom thief carrying a mermaid. I walked up the path that led to Goddess Pond. The sparkling water caught Leia's attention right away and I think if if I hadn't been holding her, she would have jumped in. I gently set her down in the pond making a small splash as she went underneath. The water seemed to glow under the moon. Leia surfaced and swam to the edge where I sat.

"It's wonderful." Leia smiled that genuine smile I loved.

"Like you, darling."

"Oh, shh! You are so cheesy!" Leia giggled, giving me a quick peck in the lips. She had to push herself out of the pond and I leaned forward. Our eyes met and butterflies raged inside me. I stared right into Leia's eyes and from that moment on I knew, I found her. I found the girl of my dreams.

* * *

**So, long time no see! Sorry about my long leave from the fan fiction world. I should be back with a lot more one-shots, chapters in stories, and new stories very soon! I've practically vanished from the online world, but I'm sorting through everything and really realized I just needed some time for relaxation! (: **

**As you probably noticed, this is just a revision of an old work of mine! (I think from about a year ago..) Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this version! Please review, PM, whatever you have to offer! (: xx**

**Thanks for reading~ **


	4. Luke x OC

It was dark. I couldn't even see my hand in front my face. Why did this part of town barely have any lights? It was freezing. The wind blew strong as it begins to during the last week of Fall. I was shivering. I wrapped my arms around my body and rubbed quickly up and down to create friction. As I walked, leaves cracked under my feet. Being quiet was working very well. It was extremely late. I felt my exhaustion creeping up. I had to stay up late every night. My eyelids were heavy and droopy, but I had to stay focused. After a long path up and even a bridge, I saw my destination. 'Garmon Mines' the sign read. Finally.

I tore my shirt at the bottom a bit to look more needy and helpless. I was just wearing a lightweight shirt, so it wasn't hard. I crouched down to grab a little dirt and smeared a little on my face, just for dramatic effect.

I knocked on the door. A boy, about my age, answered. Strands of blue fell over his eyes. He seemed to have just thrown on a bandana as it hung loosely over one side of his head. He asked who I am, groggily. He rubbed his eyes and pulled down his pajama shirt.

"Hello. I'm not from around here," I sniffled, to add to my act. "I can't seem to find my way around." I whispered, gently. "I'm lost and confused. I don't know what to do. Can you help me, please?" I shook my head and shivered.

He was awake and alert now, listening to my sob story. "Oh, of course. Come right in." He put an arm around my back and guided me in. Wood and tools lined the walls of this house. It was exactly what I imagined. He was a carpenter. He continued to hold my side until we were in his room and I was seated on his bed.

I smiled to myself thinking about how stupid this guy must be to let a complete stranger enter his house. I wiped away my smirk and replaced it with my "damsel in distress face" once again.

"Mi casa es su casa." The carpenter laughed, with a terrible accent.

He grabbed a blanket and threw it around me. He sat next to me and pulled the blanket so it was covering me completely. It felt warm and cozy. The bed was soft and I was too comfortable with his arm around me.

"Where are you from?" He asked.

"O-Oh, a small village. Far away from here." I lied, exaggerating far.

"Oh, really? You left? I love it here! Castanet is my home!" He sort of laughed. "Why are you here? How did you get here?"

This boy could talk. They usually didn't ask this many questions. They were too tired most of the time. I turned my head over my right shoulder, as not to make eye contact. It's hard to make up lies on the spot.

"I, uhm, took the wrong boat to this island tonight." I paused. "Another ship isn't leaving Castanet until tomorrow so I'm stuck here for the night." I turned my face back to his and tried to use my charm to lure the boy in more. I stared into his eyes, which weren't bad to look at, if I say so myself. The more he trusted me, the better and easier my job would be. "I've been wandering around for a while and when I saw your house, it seemed like a friendly place and something random just drew me to it." More lies. I knew exactly where I was going. I knew he was going to open the door. I knew his dad wasn't home. I knew he was a great target. I smiled cutely with every fib.

"Would you like to stay here the night?" He smiled, goofily. His face lit up with every word.

"Why, yes. Thank you. I would."

"Here, you can sleep in my bed," He said, sweetly. "I can take the floor tonight." He brushed a piece of my hair behind my ear and bit his lip. He sort of chuckled as if someone had said a funny joke. I wish I could've read his mind. This guy acted like a child with all of his silly cackling.

Suddenly a new sensation over ran me. Was I feeling guilty about what I was going to do? Did I feel remorse or sympathy for this boy? Or the worst, did I like him? He even gave up his bed for a complete stranger. No. No, I will do what I had to do.

"Hey, I never asked for you name." The blue haired sweetheart laughed. He was charming, I have to admit.

"Uh, Maya." Another lie. I lied all the time, but I couldn't help but feel bad about lying to this particular person. I had done this a billion time before. Why was this difficult?

"My name is Luke." He beamed.

Which of course, I already knew. I knew more about Luke than he knew. I had been watching him for about a week, as I do before each of my heists. Taking a boat back and forth between my home and Castanet every night was tasking, of course, but it's worth it once everything is said and done. To successfully carry out my job, planning is necessary. I had to know the perfect time to strike and with his father away my plan was foolproof. The less witnesses, the better.

"I like that." I whispered.

"It's late. Goodnight, Maya. I will walk you to the dock in the morning so you can catch your boat." Luke yawned before turning off the lamp. Not long after, I heard the peaceful sound of a light snoring and I knew it was now or never. I took a deep breath and stared at the ceiling. If he asked what I was doing I would say using the bathroom. If he asked why I was holding his valuable possessions.. I actually don't know what I would say in that situation. This was the rough part. I would probably just run. Keep running away from Garmon Mines.

I quietly got up and scanned the room for valuables. Nothing in Luke's room. I silently exited the room to reveal a who new window of opportunity. I tip toed around every inch of their humble abode.

After about fifteen minutes, I was satisfied with what I had found. And with that, I left the house. Simply shutting the door behind me and never looking back. I left with everything Luke held near and dear. Everything worth anything. Stuff I could use for myself, things I could sell, food I could eat.

I ran as swiftly as I could down the pitch black path leading away from Garmon Mines. Over the bridge and more paths, I jogged. My feet kicked up dirt and the strong breeze hit my face hard. Carrying all these things made it even more difficult.

After a long freezing trek all around town I finally reached the dock where my getaway boat would be waiting. My best friend, Skye, was also a thief. He was much more notorious than I. He was the 'phantom thief'. If people even knew I existed I was simply his lackey. Skye could get into any woman's home, store, you name it, with his charisma and good looks, while I used mine on the men. We would take turns robbing homes. One of us would collect the prizes and the other provided a way to escape the town quickly. Tonight was my night and Skye was driving a speedboat to the island to get me. He would wait at the dock at 4 am.

When I arrived, no boats were in sight. Neither was Skye's silver hair. I grumbled swear words towards Skye under my breath. I wasn't a patient person. Everything that happens in my life must be fast. One of my many vices.

After what felt like years of waiting in the dark and cold, the sun was beginning to rise. If morning came, questions would be asked as everyone would know I wasn't from Castanet. I panicked. I needed a place to hide and quick. I especially couldn't let Luke see me, that would be the end of me.

I stood up and ran away from the main part of town; I believe it was called Harmonica Town. I would take another path until it lead me to a place I could stay the day.  
After passing a farm and more bare land I seemed to be approaching another town or village. Flute Fields? I felt stuck. A giant cluster of trees appeared to my left. Perfect. 'Fugue Forest' said the sign.

I entered with the sun quickly rising behind me. I needed to move quickly into this forest to have no chance of anybody seeing me. I realized I was still carrying most of Luke's belongings. The ones I hadn't dropped on the way at least. As I made my way into the woods I threw items randomly until I was left with nothing.

I pushed through the thick foliage to make my way farther and farther into the forest. The temperature dropped even lower towards the middle. I knew the sun was rising, but there didn't seem to be any sign of life this deep in this jungle of mangled branches. I was running at this point, but I couldn't imagine anyone would come this far into the forest.

Once I decided I was a long way inside, I sat on a fallen tree trunk. The bark rubbed against my exposed legs and irritated them. I scratched and scratched to no relief. It was painful now and I had even drawn blood from my left calf. It was probably going to get infected now, great. Not much time had past, I had a long way to wait.

These woods aren't normal. The trunk was the body, the branches as the arms and cracks and creases created the illusions of faces. It was creepy as hell, let me tell you that. Uncomfortable from the rash on my legs, I tried to lay down. The trunk was hard and rough. As I tried to rid the surface of loose branches and pieces of bark sticking out, I received numerous splinters and cuts along my fingers. I bit my lip to stop the tears. Pain radiated all over my body.

The freezing climate didn't help me either. It had to be under 20 degrees at the center of this hell hole. Not to mention the wind. I could see my breath. Unfortunately I chose to wear shorts that barely passed my knees and a pretty thin t-shirt. It was a pretty stupid decision the day before as I knew I would be out for most of the night. I paced around a pile of leaves, doing anything to keep my mind off the aching legs and hands. I listened to the noises of this not so beautiful nature. The wind blowing, possibly animals scurrying around, and bugs flying about. Even now, not much time had passed.

My head was spinning now and I could barely stand from the dizziness. I hadn't slept in two days or eaten anything. I laid on the dirt on my side and closed my eyes. I felt something crawling quickly across my stomach. A bug, what did I expect to happen? The tickling on my body became more frequent. I pulled up my shirt to examine my stomach. Ants. Ants ran all over my body. I had laid on an ant hill. I jumped up and screamed, grabbing and slapping my body. I stood up too quickly and the head rush was overbearing. Nauseous and lightheaded I collapsed back onto the floor. My eyes shut and everything went black.

I woke up in a panic. How much time had passed? Had I been out the whole night? I slowly got up completely covered in dirt, leaves, and critters. At this point, I could care less. My legs burned and my hands throbbed from the pieces of wood stuck in them. My entire body shivered and shook violently from the frosty wind. I began walking forward.  
I didn't care about being caught anymore. I didn't care if I would be labeled a dirty thief my whole life I just needed to get out of this forest.

I walked and walked for what seemed like miles. I felt confused. Hadn't I passed that tree already? That bush had to be at least a mile back. Maybe I was just walking in circles. I threw myself onto the floor. Who was I kidding? I could barely walk anymore. I just laid in the mud, crying my eyes out. I let my body go numb. I was done. I curled up into a ball wishing for death to come and sweep me away.

I felt warm arms wrap around me and cradle me. Was it God? Am I in heaven? My eyes were too heavy to open and I didn't fight the person carrying me. My body was limp and weak. I could hear the person walking and his or her breathing. They were carrying something else in one hand too.

The next thing I felt was comfort. I was placed on a soft surface with pillows under my head and a blanket wrapped around me. I was in and out of consciousness. My memories are very spotty as I don't remember receiving fresh clothes, being cleaned up, or medicine being rubbed into my wounds.

Once I woke I fully woke up I knew exactly where I was. Instinct took over and I jumped off the mattress. I thought I could escape without being seen. I hadn't even noticed Luke sitting by my bedside.

"You're awake."

My throat felt clogged and words wouldn't form on my lips. I opened my mouth, but no sound escaped. My throat was dry and sore. I must be developing a cold.

"It's okay. You are safe here." I turned to see bright golden eyes staring at me. He didn't have an expression, but he did not seem angry.

"What?" I choked out.

"I found you in the forest," He stood up and walked towards me. "I'm not sure what happened to you, but you were lying close to death in the dirt. You were really dirty and beat up. You must of been freezing!" He placed his hand on my back as he did before and guided me back to the edge of the bed. " You have a nasty infection on the back of your calves. Sorta looks like poison oak or something. And how did you get all those cuts on your hands? Not to mention bug bites are all over you! Anyway, I picked you up and brought you back here. Luckily, my dad isn't going to be back for a couple days, so I can keep you here for now." Once I got in the bed he tucked me in and fixed the pillows under my head. "So, I cleaned you up, don't worry I didn't look or anything," He laughed out loud. "I put some cream on the rash on your legs and bandages on the cuts on your hands." He smiled, seeming accomplished.

"How did you," I cleared my throat. "know what to do?"

"I don't know," He chuckled. "Instinct? Ha! When I saw such a pretty girl laying there I knew I had to do something."

"Why?"

"Why what? Was I in the woods? I chop down the trees there! My axe is like my baby! Oh, why did I do something? I always help people in need. Even strangers."

Luke really could talk forever.

"No, but what I did-" I croaked.

"W-We've never met before."

"Are you crazy? Yes we have-" I was cut off again.

"We don't know each other. I don't know what you are talking about."

At that point I understood what he meant He was going to pretend I hadn't lied to him, I hadn't used him, and I hadn't stolen from him. Luke forgot and forgave me without any hesitation. He even saved me, without thinking twice, knowing what I did to him. How could someone be this nice?

"To answer your question though, maybe I am a little crazy," He adjusted the bandana lying on his head. "But that's what makes me fun, right?" Luke laughed out loud. "Okay, if you need anything just give me a holler. You've been sleeping for about a day, it's the next night after your incident, just so you know. I will take you to the town doctor in the morning." Luke beamed and stood up from his chair. He grabbed the axe lying next to him and began to walk towards the door.

"The name is Luke, by the way," He turned around to face the bed again. "What's yours?"

"Maya." The lie slipped through my teeth. It was force of habit. I couldn't help it.

"No, it isn't. You don't have to lie anymore."

I sighed. "Eve. Eve is my real name," I took a deep breath. "I'm so sorry." I whispered. That was the truth and that was the first truthful thing I had said in a while. A new emotion rushed over me. I wanted to cry, but I was happy at the same time. I felt free in a way. I felt like everything was going to be okay.

"Eve, huh?" He repeated. He grinned before turning off the light, leaving me completely in the dark. I couldn't see, but I heard the boy who saved me whisper a "see you in the morning.".

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this story! I appreciate you guys so much; thank you. Even if you didn't, thanks for reading and I hope you still leave me a review so I can improve!**

**I'm very sporadic when it comes to posting stories or even interacting on here at all and I'm sorry. If you continue to read my stories though, I'm very grateful. I'd just like to thank all my friends who have stayed with me on this site for a while now, you guys are amazing and you know exactly who you are. Lots of love. More one-shots to come soon. xx :)**


	5. Gray x Mary

**A/N: I've had this idea stuck in my head for weeks now. I love Michael Jackson more than anything and I just can't stop thinking about his song 'Speechless'. The first a cappella part is constantly playing over and over in my head. It's so beautiful and I just felt like I needed to write something based on this song. This is also my first song fic.. . But, here it goes~**  
**Warning: So fluffy.**

'_Your love is magical, that's how I feel, _  
_But I have not the words here to explain, _  
_Gone is the grace for expressions of passion, _  
_But there are worlds and worlds of ways to explain,_  
_To tell you how I feel, _  
_But I am speechless,'_

There she goes again. I can never seem to get this girl out of my head. She passes by and it's as if I forget everything I have ever learned and how to speak. I'm shy by nature, but with her, words just don't come out whatsoever. I'm worried she thinks I am just bitter, or God forbid, hate her. I wish she understood how strongly I feel for her. In her presence, I am completely speechless.

"Gray? Are you in here?" A girls voice echoed through out the small blacksmith's shop. The bell rang and door gently closed shut.

"Yeah, I'm coming." I walked out of the door, closing it behind me. I placed the tool I was working on top of the counter. Looking up, I saw her beautiful face coyly staring at me. "O-Oh Mary. It's you." My palms began to sweat and my mind went blank. I rubbed off some of the moisture on my pants and straightened my UMA cap. My heart began to beat faster and faster. My entire body went hot. I was sure my cheeks were burning up so I titled my head down. I couldn't even make eye contact.

"Hi, I was just looking for you because," Mary turned her attention to her skirt, flattening it out and pulling at the bottom. "You have that over due book, remember?" Mary gently placed a strand of hair behind her ear that was loose from her braid.

My eyes darted from her to the door leading to my room. "Right. Let me go get it." I turned around once again to head back into my room. The book was set on my nightstand, luckily. I grabbed it quickly and went back to the lovely girl waiting for me.

When I got back to the work room, Mary was standing in exactly the same position, still looking to the ground. Swiftly going around the counter, I handed her the novel I hadn't even finished reading. Electricity shot through me as our finger tips lightly met during the exchange. I bit my lip.

"Thanks. Don't worry about the late charges. It's fine." Mary very lightly laughed.

"Thank you, I guess." I tried to be nonchalant.

"This was a good one, right?" Mary smiled.

I tensed up once again. I hadn't even read halfway through that thing. "Yeah, it was." I paused. "H-Hey, how is that book you are writing going?" I stuttered.

"It's alright," Mary timidly scoffed. "I would like it if you could come over again and help me.."

It's true. I somehow built up enough courage last week to go to library, check out a book, and even take a look at the novel she was writing. I simply read it over, but of course I didn't critique her in a negative way at all. I want the girl to like me, not resent me for my harsh words. I have to admit I'm somewhat blunt at times, but I do my best to hold it in when I'm around her. Mary's rough draft of the first few pages wasn't awful either, I would read her book, if I had the chance.

What can I say now? My brain wasn't functioning at the moment. Actually, it was racing much too fast to find the correct words to spit out.

'_When I'm with you I am lost for words, I don't know what to say,  
My head's spinning like a carousel, so silently I pray,  
Helpless and hopeless, that's how I feel inside.'_

"Yeah, sure." That was all.

"Oh, well, what time are you off?"

"5."

"It's 6. Would you maybe," Mary paused for a second to adjust her glasses. "come over now?" She said much quicker than the rest of her sentence.

Now? The words echoed in my head. Could I really just drop everything and go? I wasn't actually doing anything at that moment. My hands dove into my pockets, a nervous habit.

"Okay." I wanted to say more, but it seemed impossible. My throat was dry and my lips wouldn't open. Why did I feel so sick around this girl? This can't be normal. Maybe I should go see Dr. Trent.

Mary gently smiled and turned around to walk to the door. She stopped in front of the exit when she noticed I wasn't following her.

"You coming?" She lightly giggled.

I nodded and somehow put one foot in front of the other. I sauntered out of the shop and locked the door behind me. My grandfather was out of town buying materials so I would be the only one working at the blacksmiths for a few days. The frosty wind hit me immediately. What did I expect? It was the first week of Winter and snow already lined the sidewalks. It was going to be long, freezing Winter this year. Mary walked slightly ahead of me. I could see my breath and shivered in the cold. I began to wonder why I had agreed to go to her house in the first place. Mary hasn't said one word to me since we left. Barely anyone goes out in this weather during the afternoon either.

'_I'll go anywhere and do anything, just to touch your face,  
There's no mountain high, I cannot climb,  
I'm humbled in your grace.'_

We reached the librarians home and immediately she went into her room to grab her unfinished novel. She showed me to a desk where two chairs were in front propped right next to each other. I took the left, and she the right. She laid her manuscript in front of us and I began reading the first couple of pages.

After a few pages and many minutes of an awkward silence I thought I had built up enough courage to speak. Or maybe not. I opened my mouth only for the 'H' sound to come out, but nothing more. My cheeks flushed of their color and transformed into two bright red tomatoes.

"How did you come up with the boy protagonist character? The girl is based off of you I assume, right? I might be wrong. I don't know." I whispered, barely audible.

"H-How did you know the girl was supposed to be me?" Mary asked.

"Well," I took a deep breath. "Ebony in your story is very sweet and caring, but also extremely shy. She doesn't know how special she really is to everyone else. Ebony doesn't think she is pretty, but she is actually beautiful. She doesn't have many friends, but she knows Jacob will always be there for her. And he will be." Wait, was I talking about Ebony and Jacob, the protagonists in Mary's story or was I talking about us now? I didn't even know.

"That's incredible." Mary looked shocked. "Uhm, well, I got the inspiration for Jacob from the guy I like in this town. My one true friend."

Mary couldn't be talking about me. She likes someone else. She doesn't think of me as a true friend. My heart dropped to my stomach. I couldn't help but notice how close our faces were. How cozy this room was. Her breath smelled minty and her braid laid across her shoulder. Her eyes, hid by her glasses, still looked magical. The warmth of the room after warmed me like a blanket after the cold trek over here and I could hear the snow beginning to fall once again outside.

"Oh, I see.." I didn't know what to say anymore. Once again, I was lost for words.

'_Speechless, speechless, that's how you make me feel,  
Though I'm with you I am lost for words, and nothing is for real,  
Speechless, speechless, that's how you make me feel,  
Though I'm with you I am far away, and nothing is for real.'_

"Gray, let's stop."

I didn't say anything. I just sat there, confused and shocked. Is Mary yelling at me? Is she even capable of yelling? I've never heard her say anything above a whisper.

"Let's stop pretending." She stood up and pushed her chair to the side. "Do you like me, or not? I always thought you did, but I was too shy to say anything." Mary's voice slowly started lowering with each word; she stared at the ground. "I-I just want to know if I am wasting my time, loving you."

I couldn't take it anymore. She liked me. This was the moment I had been thinking about since I was little. Mary admitting she liked me. What did she expect me to do now? Talking was out of the question, since I'm not very good at that anyway.

A force overtook me. I wasn't in control anymore. I planted my feet on the floor and pushed myself up. I tossed my chair to the side, trying to get to this girl. I cupped her delicate face in my hands and gently pressed my lips onto hers. Her sweet aroma engulfed me. My hand worked themselves down her head and landed on her neck. I pulled away for one second to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

"I.. I lov-"

Mary interrupted my sentence with her kiss. I understood. We didn't need words right now. For once it was okay to be speechless.

'_Your love is magical, that's how I feel,  
But in your presence I am lost for words,  
Words like, like, "I love you."'_

A/N: HOW FLUFFY WAS THAT? xD I warned you in the beginning.. Well, I hope you liked my fluffiness and will review. If you don't, well then how can I know what to improve on? But still thanks for reading, I appreciate you, random Harvest Moon fanfiction reader! :D xx


	6. Kai x Muffy

"K-Kai I can't keep doing this." Muffy cried, tears streamed down her face and her nose was stuffed, making it difficult to talk. She sniffled and wiped her eyes. Black makeup smeared across her cheeks. She hadn't cried this hard in a very long time.

"I'm sorry, but I can't just stay in one place for the rest of my life! I have a store to run in different towns!" Kai gently stroked the arm of his girlfriend. He used his other hand to grab a tissue off of his nightstand and wipe her eyes and cheeks.

"B-But I only get to see you once a year for one season. How i-is that fair? I miss you and you never call. I'm scared you will find someone else in one of those towns you visit and I will just be here all alone." Muffy sobbed. She took the tissue and continued wiping her face.

"Babe, I know you are afraid of getting your heart broken, but I promise I will never leave you! I am faithful, I always have been! I-I love you!"

"Kai, that's the first time you have ever said that." Muffy looked up at the boy with the purple bandana. He smiled at her and she tried to return one, but she couldn't bring herself to. She was too distraught over the thought of him leaving once again.

"I love you too." Muffy pulled Kai into a tight embrace. Kai rubbed her back up and down, assuringly.

"Everything is going to be okay, I will be back before you know it."

"So, you are leaving again?" Muffy's eyes began to water as she pulled back from the hug.

"If you don't want to stay here alone, then why don't you travel with me?" Kai asked, grabbing the blonde's hand.

"You know I can't leave my job at the bar."

"Exactly. I can't just quit my job either." Kai sighed.

"You have a choice!" Muffy insisted.

"I have no choice!"

"Yes you do! It's me or your business." She turned her head away and adjusted her position on Kai's hard bed at the inn. Kai was trying to catch her eyes, but she refused to make eye contact.

"How can you make me choose? You won't leave your job, so how can you say I can just drop mine?" Kai had to deal with this every time he had to leave for the end of summer. He felt awful that he had to leave, but Muffy didn't understand. She was so paranoid that Kai was going to cheat on her that it seemed she didn't trust him. Kai was almost getting fed up with it. The last thing he wanted to do, though, was get into a fight with the girl he loved.

"I see. Well, I don't know what to do then.." Muffy sniffled.

"I wish I had a solution.." Kai finally found Muffy's eyes and looked into them sincerely and sympathetically. He wanted to be with her year round also. "Hey, at least we have tonight." Kai tried to cheer her up.

Muffy leaned in and kissed Kai roughly. Kai closed his eyes and let his lips open. Kai intertwined his fingers in her wavy blonde hair and traced his fingers along her neck. Muffy softly moaned and rubbed Kai's arms. Kai pushed the girl back on the bed until he was on top of her. The kiss continued as the couple completely let themselves go to forget about their troubles, at least for the night.

* * *

"Muffy.." Kai called out softly to the girl in the bed next to him.

"Mmmhmm.." Muffy groggily hummed, slowly opening her eyes.

"I've got to go now; it's almost time for work." Kai sighed. He got up from the bed and began to put his pants, shirt, and bandana on. "You should get dressed too if you want to come with me."

"A-Are you really leaving today?" Muffy asked.

"Unfortunately, yes." Kai leaned down over the bed to gently kiss his girlfriend. He bent down, picked up Muffy's bra, underwear, and dress to place them on the bed beside her.

"I can't believe it." Muffy propped herself up on her elbow. "Summer went by too god damn fast. Now I'm going to be lonely for fall, winter, and spring.."

"You won't be lonely. I promise I will call and write more often," Kai paused to push on his shoe. "And I will try to visit for a weekend if I get a chance."

"That doesn't make me feel better." Muffy said, slipping on her bra and panties.

"Well, what do you want? What would make you feel better, Muffy?"

"For you to stay!"

Kai sighed and stared at the floor. She already knew that that was impossible, but she continued to pursue it. Now she was just trying to make him feel guilty.

"You don't want a boyfriend without a job, do you?"

"If it was you, it wouldn't matter." Muffy coiled her arms around Kai's neck from behind as he sat on the edge of the bed. She kissed him swiftly on the cheek and went to put her dress on and fix her hair.

* * *

"So, Kai is leaving today, huh? Since summer is over and all?" Celia asked.

Celia and Muffy had been friends forever. Celia would come to the beach to hang out everyday after work to complain about the long hours, hard labor, and how Marlin would never make his move. The thing was, Celia was too sweet to ever say anything about the hardships she faced. She would rather endure the work than make anyone else angry.

"Yeah, don't remind me.." Muffy sighed.

"Sorry, I know he means a lot to you." Celia gave a sympathetic smile. "On the brighter side, did you guys do anything special last night to say goodbye?" Celia giggled.

"I'm not one to kiss and tell.." Muffy shook her head and smiled. "But, yes, we had a very exciting night." Muffy laughed. "But, be quiet, he's right there!"

Muffy and Celia were seated on a blanket, in the sand, next to Kai's shack where he sold all types of foods and drinks. The sun was still beaming down on the friends even though it was late afternoon. The tide seemed to be receding and the birds who constantly fly over the ocean began to get quieter. Muffy knew Kai would be closing up soon and they would make their way over to the bar where she worked.

"Babe, it's time to shut down, you want me to meet you at you job?" Kai called out from behind the counter.

"Sure!" Muffy yelled back. "Hey, Celia, wanna come with? I'll get you a drink on the house!"

"Course!"

* * *

Muffy began her shift as Kai walked through the front doors. He plopped down on the bar stool next to Celia, She got him a glass of water. After working in the sun all day, she knew that's what he needed.

"Thank you, madam." Kai laughed, gulping down the water.

"So, what time does your boat leave for Castanet island?" Celia asked.

"10. So I gotta be out of here in about two hours."

"Aw, have a good trip, I hope to see you back here soon!" Celia smiled, gently patting the tan boy on the arm.

"Thank you, I'm gonna miss you!"

"Same. Well, I've got to head home! Bye Kai! Bye Muffy! Thanks for the drink!" Celia said before taking one last sip of her cocktail before heading out.

"Can you believe it's going to be fall tomorrow? All the leaves are going to be changing. New plants out there, longer nights." Kai sighed.

"It's the hardest time of year for me." Muffy dumped the rest of Celia's drink and cleaned the glass with a rag.

"Why?"

"Because it's right after you leave."

"I'm so so sorry I have to go."

"I-I understand."

"You do?" Kai asked, somewhat shocked at the maturity Muffy was showing.

"Yes. It's your job and it was wrong of me to say you had to choose between me and it."

"Thank you." Kai leaned over the counter to peck the blonde on the lips. "I'm going to miss you so much."

"I will too." Muffy choked up once again, but held back tears. She couldn't help but think of all the lonely days without Kai. All the guys in the village just didn't compare to him. No one could fill his place.

The couple chatted away, doing anything to forget the inevitable future. When the clock struck 9:45 Kai knew it was time to head to the dock so he wouldn't miss his boat. Muffy was able to take a break from work to walk Kai to the beach.

"Don't you need luggage?" Muffy asked.

"I paid Rock two bucks to move all my stuff.." Kai laughed. "Was that wrong?"

"Well, he is dumb enough to do it so.." Muffy barely smirked.

Once the pair reached the dock Muffy couldn't hold back any longer. Tears came rushing down her face.

"I-I love you and I a-am going to m-miss you s-so much." She paused for air. "Please call."

"Of course I will. Please don't cry anymore. It's okay. I'll be back" Kai pulled the girl into the tightest hug possible. He held her with all of his strength and she pushed herself into his body. She tried to capture this moment as best she could. How he smelled, how his chest felt against her head, and his arms wrapped around her waist. Kai kissed the top of her head and let a few tears slide off of his chin.

Muffy pulled away from the hug only to pull Kai into a deep kiss. Their lips crashed and their bodies clung to one another. The young couple never wanted to let go of each other.

The captain uttered a comment, demanding Kai get on the boat, but Muffy and Kai were lost in their kiss.

"Baby.." Kai sighed.

Muffy pulled away, her arms still wrapped around Kai's neck. She looked once more into his eyes trying to remember every detail. He did the same. He took in her scent, how her blonde curls fell on her shoulders, and her sparkling, light, green eyes. A few last tears swam down their faces and last hugs were exchanged.

"I promise, I promise I will be back soon."

"Please." Muffy cried.

Muffy waved and sniffled as the love of her life sailed away once more on the boat. She sauntered back to the bar, half-heartily finished her shift, and went home. Muffy couldn't bring herself to sleep. She missed the man who held the spot next to her in bed. She felt empty and lonely already without him.

* * *

Weeks past until the season of Fall was over. The leaves, which had changed from red, orange, and yellow, now disappeared completely under thick blankets of snow. The days became darker, which Muffy didn't mind, as she rarely left her house. Kai did call, but only on occasion. He would be busy moving again soon anyway.

Muffy woke to a knock on her door one morning. She quickly ruffled her hair and wiped her moist eyes. Muffy stared at herself in the grungy mirror. She was a mess. She hadn't done her make up or hair in days and she mostly wore raggedy clothes. Muffy answered the door; it was Celia.

"Hey, how are you doing? It's already past 2. Aren't you going to come outside?" Celia asked, coming in and sitting on Muffy's bed.

"Not today. It's too cold."

"That's been your excuse for weeks now. Muffy, sweetie, I'm worried about you! Please come out with us one night.." Celia begged.

"I have work tonight.."

"Yeah, but you barely ever go to work anyway."

"I think I will just watch the snow start to fall from here today. I'll go out with you this weekend, okay?"

"You better." Celia sighed. She began to stand up and make her way to the door before sharply turning around. "Do you ever think that Kai leaving is for the better?"

"Never." Muffy spoke.

Celia sighed. She closed the door behind her and Muffy could hear her walking down the steps. The blonde laid down and stared up at the ceiling. She couldn't be depressed anymore. It was time to get up. For the first time in a while Muffy did her hair, put make up on, and dressed in her signature ruby red dress. She pulled boots over her feet in preparation for the cold snow outside.

* * *

After a couple hours of trudging through the snow trying to take a walk around town, Muffy found herself at the beach. She walked over the place where Kai would usually have his stand. She made her way down the snow-covered dock. She plopped down in the spot where her and Kai would spend his breaks. She shivered and each time she breathed white steam came out of her mouth.

Muffy looked into the distance to see a boat approaching. She assumed it was one of the villagers who had property on another island and they were coming back. She sighed and left the pier so the boat could dock there. She slowly put one foot in front of the other until she was almost to the beach exit.

She swore she heard footsteps behind and when she turned around, sure enough, there was a figure running, trying to catch up to her. She squinted, trying to make out who it was. It looked like a boy, maybe Rock or Marlin. But, why were they running? As the person inched closer Muffy saw tan skin. She thought she saw purple floating on top of the boys head. Muffy ran towards him and he caught her in his arms. They both fell to their knees in the freezing snow.

"Before you ask any questions," Kai breathed into Muffy's neck. "I won't be leaving ever again. I'll keep my shop open here year round. If I lose money, oh well, I will have you here. I can't be away from you. It hurt. I love you."

Muffy didn't say anything else, but she cried once again. This she cried because she was overjoyed. No more lonely days. No more longing. Kai would be with her again. She held him tighter and neither one wanted to let go.

**A/N: Hey there! So I hoped you liked my one-shot of this crack pairing.. Haha xD But, I ship it really hard and I needed to write about them! :) Please, please review it helps me greatly! Thank you and appreciate each and everyone of you! :D xx **


	7. Mark x Natalie

Mark was the new guy in town. Again. He was always traveling all around trying to learn new farming techniques. He's met a ton of new people, but the bonds are never able to get too strong due to his nomadic ways. Mark loved to broaden his horizon but, he thought it was finally time to settle down and find a permanent home. What's a better place than Sunshine Islands?

Mark arrived early in the morning on a beautiful summer day. He was greeted by an older man named Taro, who led him to his new house and farm. The home was pretty much just wood now, the land looked a little dry, and the barn was in pretty bad shape. The property was completely wrecked, but Mark wasn't afraid of taking on a challenge. He thanked Taro and went inside to unpack.

He couldn't wait to explore the island and meet the folk who he hoped would eventually become his close friends. The islands were beautiful, the dirt was ready to ready to be worked on, and there was a whole village of new people. Mark had high hopes. What more could a young man ask for?

* * *

Mark headed over the bridge to Verdure Island. He looked around for a second and realized he had absolutely no idea where anything was. The only place he knew was Taro's house, as he had given him directions before, if he needed anything. Mark decided to ask Taro for some information on where to go and what to see on these islands.

As the blonde farmer approached Taro's house he spotted two people, who seemed to be about his age, talking outside. As he got closer, he noticed they weren't talking; they were arguing. The girl was practically screaming at the boy. They looked to be brother and sister from their similar hair color and facial features.

"Elliot, how many times do I have to tell you to not screw up the shipments?" The girl with pinkish-orange hair yelled.

"It's not my fault. I forget sometimes!" The boy, apparently named Elliot, said at a normal volume, but somewhat angry tone.

"Well, you need to learn! You can't keep "forgetting"!" The girl paused. "Grandpa expects more from you."

"Don't bring grandpa into this."

"Fine. Whatever. I'm done." The girl stormed off, even crossing the bridge into the next island.

Elliot adjusted his glasses and wiped his eyes. He turned in Mark's direction. He saw the boy he didn't know watching from a far and stared for a couple seconds. Mark knew he must've looked sketchy, so he walked over to introduce himself.

"Oh, hey, man. I'm Mark. I just moved here." Mark looked behind him, but quickly turned back. "I-I, uh, sorta saw what just happened. Sorry, I probably looked kinda.. fishy."

"No problem, Mark. It's kinda a big deal when a new person moves here, so I was expecting a new face. Besides, our grandpa is Taro, so he knows all the news around town." Elliot smiled. "I'm Elliot, by the way." He stuck his hand out to shake Mark's.

Mark met his hand. "Nice to meet 'cha! Was that your sister or something?"

"Yeah. Her name is Natalie. Don't bother with her. She just bitter and controlling and a perfectionist. Ugh, she gets on my nerves. A lot." Elliot sighed.

"That's how all sisters are, right?" Mark laughed.

"Totally. So, how are you enjoying Sunshine so far?"

"It's nice! The farm is a fixer-upper, but I like it." Mark nodded. "Your sister, Natalie, where did she go?"

"She goes to the same place every time she is mad. The cafe over on Sprout Island."

"How would I get there? I'm just trying to introduce myself to everyone, you know." Mark asked, trying to be nonchalant.

"Good luck with her." Elliot gave directions to Mark before the boys said goodbye.

* * *

Mark did want to get to know everyone, but he especially was fascinated by Natalie. Even though she was screaming at her poor brother, to Mark, she was the prettiest thing in the world. And he hadn't even seen her up close yet. Mark was slightly intimidated, but he ignored it and opened the door to the cafe. Natalie was sitting at a table by herself, next to the wall.

Mark walked over and gulped loudly. Natalie was prettier than he had imagined. All the sudden, he felt nervous. Natalie's hair fell just to her shoulders and she wore a red headband on top. A green turtleneck snaked up her neck and a long, yellow apron covered most of her pants. Natalie's hazel eyes found Mark and gave him a nasty glare. He hadn't noticed he had been staring for a while. He took and deep breath and sauntered over to the girls table.

"I-I'm Mark." He gasped out. Mark was never like this around women.

"Wonderful." Natalie paused. She raised her eyebrows and rolled her eyes, turning back to her coffee.

"I'm new here."

Not even turning her head this time she retorted, "Obviously."

"May I sit down?"

Natalie turned her head slowly and sighed. She looked at the new villager with eyes that said "I don't care what you do."

Mark took this as a yes and pulled up a chair on the opposite side of the table. Natalie kept her focus down on her cup, while Mark sat, awkwardly. She lightly stirred, causing the spoon to clink against the edges of the mug.

"Okay. What do you want?" She finally asked.

"Natalie, I-" Mark started.

"How do you know my name?" She questioned.

"Uh, I talked to your brother after you left. He seemed kinda upset and he told me what had happened, what I hadn't heard."

Natalie rolled her eyes and subtly threw a hand in the air as if to say "continue" in the rudest way possible.

"Okay, anyway, I just moved here and I'm trying to introduce myself around, so I just came here to say hey!"

Natalie closed her eyes for a second and gave a sarcastic smile. "Hey."

"You know, you don't hafta be so mean. And you should probably be nicer to your brother."

"Ugh." Natalie scoffed. "Don't tell me what to do." She said, getting up from her chair. She quickly took out a couple dollars and placed them on the counter. She left the restaurant without another word.

Mark widened his eyes in minor shock and cocked his head a bit. She was a little nuts, but he still liked her. She looked really cute when she was mad. Now alone, Mark smiled. He wasn't giving up.

* * *

Mark exited the cafe and followed the girl who, once she reached her house, she slammed the door shut. Mark knocked and Taro answered.

"Ah, Mark, what can I do for you?" Taro answered, slightly groggily.

"I saw Natalie run in here. Can I talk to her?"

"Is that that new guy?" I heard Natalie yell from a distance.

"Yeah!" Taro responded.

"Why is he here? I don't wanna talk to him." I heard her groan.

I made a bold move and walked right in. Natalie stood up immediately with a confused look on her face. Taro seemed a bit shocked, but eventually gave us our space, no questions asked.

"I haven't done anything to you. Hell, I just met you!" Mark stared at the girl who was glaring back. "What's wrong with you?"

"There's a lot wrong." Natalie crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Can you tell me?"

"Ugh, I'm just screwed up, 'kay?"

Natalie looked like she was breaking a bit under that fierce wall she put up. Not much, there was just a tiny little change in her eyes. She looked down. Her face turned a bit softer, not as hard. Mark took a step forward.

"You don't even know me, I could be a murderer for all you know." She scoffed.

"Well, all relationships," Natalie shot Mark a dirty look as he started talking. Mark continued. "Have to start somewhere so, maybe we can hang out sometime, you know?" Mark asked.

Natalie rolled her eyes, but then she nodded her head.

Mark took that as a huge yes. An extensive grin spread from ear to ear. Natalie just peered at the young farmer. A very small smile appeared on her face, just for a second, as she shook her head, but Mark caught it.

It was silent in the room for a few moments before Mark made another gutsy move. He quickly took the last few steps separating him and his crush. He swiftly stole a kiss on her cheek. As he brushed his lips on her cheek, Natalie retreated backwards and wiped it off. Mark ran out of the house, laughing, Natalie chasing after.

She yelled, "No, Mark, gross! I just met you!" but Mark was already out the door. He waved to the girl, shouted about seeing her soon, and ran all the way back home.

Natalie stood in her doorway for a second smirking at the ground. Her hand still held her face. She could still feel Mark's warm mouth puckered against her cheek. She chuckled and closed closed the door behind her. She had to admit, she was almost looking forward to seeing him again too.

* * *

**A/N: This is a one-shot for .5~! :D I hope you enjoyed and thank you for your request! :) Send in your OC's guys for a one-shot with you choice of HM characters! (: I'll be back with more stories soon! .xx**


	8. Cam x Ash

**A/N: This is my first attempt at writing poetry. Yeah, I know. Random. I am not a poet, by any means, so I'm not really sure what possessed me to write something like this.. Anyway, I finished this story a while ago, but never posted it. But, when my friend (*cough* Smiley) mentioned poetry, I couldn't get this fluffy little one-shot out of my head.. I guess, here we go~**

* * *

'What the hell is this?' Cam thought, pulling a note off of his door. It was attached to a piece of tape and stuck on his door. He read the words that were scribbled neatly on the binder paper lines.

_I know you love flowers,_

_Is it because they have special powers?_

_You should know, I have a little crush,_

_Every time I see you, I'll admit, I blush._

_~Secret Admirer_

Cam was even more confused than he had been before. Some girl was his _secret __admirer_? He cringed at the cheesy poem. They know he loves flowers? They have a crush on him? Cam shook his head, crumbled up the paper, and threw it in the trash at the café.

Laney was up early and had already started cooking. The aroma of fresh pancakes filled Cam's nose. An apron was tied around her waist and she held a pan. She greeted Cam with a smile.

"Mornin' Cam!"

"Hey, uhm, did you see anyone here last night after I went to bed? Like a girl?" Cam pulled out a chair and sat.

"No.. Why? Did you have a girl over?" Laney raised an eyebrow and turned her attention to the purple-capped boy instead of her skillet.

Cam blushed. "No, no, no. I just thought I heard someone out here last night." He lied. He didn't want to tell her about the embarrassing letter someone had tapped to his door.

"Oh, well, the only person who was here a little late was Ash and me, so.."

Cam nodded his head. He _obviously_ knew Ash, his best friend, would never write him something so lame and romantic like that. Laney sprawled three pancakes on a plate for Cam, drenched them in syrup, and brought them to the table.

"That's way too much syrup, Laney." Cam looked at the girl.

"Nothing can ever be too sweet." Laney smiled a smile so big that her eyes seemed to shrink.

Cam lightly chuckled and scooped the first piece of pancake into his mouth.

* * *

_I'm not a poet,_

_Babe, trust me, I know it._

_This is a little silly,_

_But, it's just a way for me to win your heart, my lily._

_Flowers are always in your hand,_

_They tie neatly with a band._

_A purple cap constantly covering your face,_

_All I want is to be in her place._

_~Secret Admirer_

The next morning, sure enough, there was another poem stuck to Cam's door. He grunted and tore the paper off the wood. Yeah, obviously this person wasn't a poet. They sucked at poetry. At least, to Cam they did. He was always sort of dense about writing. That didn't matter though. He needed to figure out who was writing these letters, and fast. Now they were calling him 'babe'? And _'lily'_? They wanted to take someones place?

Ash was already sitting at a table in the middle of the café. Cam barely smiled at him, but quickly turned his head to the blonde sitting next to him.

"I need to talk to you, Laney." Cam gestured with his head to the kitchen.

"Good morning to you too.." Ash murmured under his breath as the pair walked away.

He mumbled something else too, but it was almost inaudible.

"Laney, did you write this note? And another one yesterday?" Cam held out now ripped piece of binder paper.

"Uh.." Laney took the note and scanned the words. "Aw, you got this? It's cute! Who wrote it?"

"It wasn't you?" Cam groaned.

"Nope. But, I kinda wish I thought of this before them." Laney lightly giggled. "I don't know who's place they want to take though.." Laney crinkled her eyebrows.

Cam took the note back from Laney and headed back towards the table. He pulled out a chair next to his best friend.

"What's going on?" Ash asked, confused.

"Nothing."

"You can tell me anything, Cam. I'm your best friend, right?" Ash tried to catch eye contact with Cam.

Finally, Cam looked up. "It's nothing like you and I would talk about."

"It might be."

"Fine," Cam threw the crumbled note onto the table, which Ash swooped up.

"Oh, s-someone gave this to you?" Ash bit his lip. "What d-do you think of it?"

"It's dumb."

"Really? You think so?" Ash frowned.

"Yeah, why can't they just tell me who they are? What are they? Scared?" Cam snorted.

"It's not easy to confess your love to someone!"

"Whatever. I'm gonna go get ready for work." Cam stood up, not thinking twice about Ash's persistence.

Ash was left at the table with the poem still clenched in his fist. He stared at the words for a few more moments. Ash slid the writing into his pocket. His eyes moistened a bit, but he held it back. He wrapped his hands around the cup of coffee he had bought this morning and got lost staring at the swirls that formed from the mixture of cream and sugar.

"Something wrong?" Laney asked, taking Cam's place.

"Nothing at all." Ash plastered a small smile across his face, but not making eye contact.

* * *

Cam rolled his eyes a bit less at his new morning routine. Every day this person would leave a poem on his door. He began to get used to it; he almost began to like it. These letter definitely weren't as annoying as when they started. They peeked his curiosity. It was different waking up to a flattering message from someone who obviously liked him.

_Let's hope this doesn't get too confusing,_

_I have a lot of tricks I've been using._

_I'm going to scribble a little hint,_

_Inside this unusually, haunting print._

_I'll say something about me,_

_It's not always easy being a he._

_~Secret Admirer_

Wait. Being he? Was this some kind of black mail? Did someone know he was gay and they were taunting him? Nobody knew. Nobody. Of course, Cam never showed interest in girls, but he didn't say anything about boys either! He thought he hid everything so well under this cold front, but someone caught on. Cam gulped. He quickly exited the café without even looking to his left, hoping to God that Laney and Ash weren't up and here yet. All he wanted to do was escape to the mountains. He sighed when he past the fountain. He was almost home free.

A door shut to right. Naturally, Cam turned his head, unfortunately catching the eye of the red-capped boy leaving his home. Ash smiled and picked up his pace to reach his friend.

"Morning!" Ash beamed.

"Mornin'." Cam didn't want to deal with anyone right now. Anyone could know his secret. Maybe he was just being extremely paranoid.

Ash stood much shorter next to Cam as the walked. Ash kept his eyes on Cam, while the florist gazed down the path they were walking. Ash spoke, but it sort of sounded like a blurred mess to the anxious teen. Cam listened when he heard a question from the other boy.

"-like Laney?"

"What?"

Ash laughed, "Do you like Laney?"

"Uh, sure."

"Like, like, like?"

"I don't know. Maybe..?" Cam trailed off.

"Oh, I didn't know you felt that way about her.." Ash turned his attention to the floor for a second. "Are you gonna ask her out or somethin'?"

"Look, I have no idea what I feel, okay?" Cam blushed, furiously. "Can we d-drop it?"

"Yeah, you alright, there?" Ash looked at Cam with concern. "You look a little pale.."

"I'm fine."

Ash started on a whole new story about some farm animals or something. Cam felt relieved and hoped he wouldn't have to contribute anymore details about his personal life to the conversation.

The boys spent most of their day picking flowers in the mountains for Cam to use in his bouquets. Cam didn't say much and he seemed nervous the majority of the time. From time to time Ash would ask him about Laney, which just made Cam want to disappear more. He didn't know how much longer he could keep up this charade of pretending to be straight.

The pair walked to back to Ash's and said their goodbyes. Cam nodded and Ash smiled. Ash stared directly into his best friends eyes. Cams heart flipped a little. This usually never happened around Ash. He had learned to control his feelings around his friend, who was_ not_ gay. Cam blushed, while Ash just giggled. He rubbed his hand gently down Cam's arm before heading inside. Cam closed his eyes as he exhaled loudly; he hadn't even noticed he was holding his breath.

* * *

_You think you like her,_

_But, it's really me you yearn for._

_Trust me on this one,_

_Soon everything will be done._

_You create bouquets,_

_They are really nice, okay?_

_I think it's time for me to show,_

_What you really wanna know._

_~Secret Admirer_

So, what does this mean? Is this person finally going to come out? Who is this girl I think I like? I know for a fact I don't like any girls. I really yearn for this person? At least they complimented my bouquet. Instead of the throwing the poem away, like he has in the beginning, he placed it neatly in his pocket. He would remember to put it in the pile with the others.

He barely greeted Laney before leaving to go to his stand. He was too deep in thought to participate in a conversation. These past few days the last thing he wanted to do was be social. He took the boxes out from under his counter and starting setting up for the day. He pulled out the items necessary for creating bouquets and all the flowers he had left over from yesterday.

The only person who visited his shop was Lillian. He sold her some seeds and with a small thank you, the only person Cam had had contact with today was gone. He sat, trying to arrange a vase, but he could not concentrate. He spotted Ash making his way over from his house. Cam shut his eyes tight and prayed he would not come over to talk to him. It was inevitable though, right? Ash was his best friend, of course he would stop by. Cam opened his eyes once again to see Ash simply wave before heading inside. Cam sighed. Why did he feel so uncomfortable and anti-social today. Of course he was an introvert, but it was never this bad. Those notes had thrown him off.

Darkness began to fall and Cam decided he had to go back inside. He gathered up his tools and brushed petals off the table. He wanted to go straight to bed. No chatting tonight. He really just didn't feel up to it.

Cam opened the door cautiously. The pair sitting at the table didn't seem to notice him too much. Ash caught him sneaking around and called out, "Hey, are you going to b-bed?"

Cam stopped in his tracks. "Uhm, yeah. I'm going to sleep."

Ash jumped out of his seat. He tried to brush it off by leaning against the cafe table. "You sure you don't wanna eat or anythin'?"

Cam shook his head.

Ash still stood awkwardly next to his now empty chair. "W-Well, okay, goodnight."

Cam nodded at rancher before heading over to his own room. To his surprise, a poem was stuck to his door.

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_Turn around so I can say,_

_I love you._

_~Secret Admirer_

Turn around? Cam spun around to see nobody other than Ash standing behind him. The boy meekly stood with his left arm across his boy. Cam looked at the farmer, stunned. What did this mean? Cam didn't speak for what seemed like hours. He simply stood stiff.

"Cam." Ash said, narrowing his eyes and taking a step forward. Still no movement or reaction. Ash snapped his fingers in Cam's face until the florist finally came to.

"A-Are you okay?" Ash asked.

"No..?"

"I'm sorry.."

"Why did you write these stupid notes," Cam pushed. "I was so confused. You had me ridiculously stressed. Ash, you could've just told me. I-I-"

Cam was cut off by the light peck of Ash's lips on his. "Shhh.." Cam's stomach flipped. Ash placed a finger on Cam's lips. Speech could not escape Cam's mouth once again. "Cam, I know you are gay." Ash laughed. "I just wanted to do something a little _different_ to confess to you that I was too.. and I just wanted to mess with you a bit."

Cam titled his head back, closed his eyes, and sightly chuckled. He sighed our of relief. He couldn't be mad at Ash. He knew he was just messing around and Cam let it seriously get to his head.

Cam smiled at his best friend who was grinning up at him. He playfully ruffled the hair of the shorter boy, knocking off his cap. Cam wasn't tired anymore. With a new attitude and sense of comfort, the new couple made their way back into the cafe, hand in hand.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, there we go.. Thank you for reading! No bashing my "poetry" please. Haha. It was a learning experience and a tiny attempt at something new. I would love it if you reviewed! :D  
****As of right now, I have a lot of things I am trying to write. I have two one-shot requests and Awkward Emails that I hope to update soon, so bare with me on this slow progress until summer comes~! Xx**


	9. Neil x Rio

**A/N: So, here is a Neil x Rio fic that was requested! I really like this one and I hope you do too~**

"Neil?" Rio yelled, knocking furiously on the door. She hit the door repeatedly with her fist and palm. She nervously tapped her foot and bit her lip.

Rio heard the boy inside and stepped back as the door slowly opened. Neil stood in front of her, looking drowsy. He eyes drooped and his blonde hair stuck out on all sides. His pajamas were wrinkled and messy. He ran his fingers through his tangled hair and rubbed his eyes. After yawning, he looked the girl up and down.

"Rio. What could you possibly want in the middle of the night?" Neil questioned, rolling his eyes. He crossed his arms in front of him and waited for a response.

Rio couldn't of cared less about Neil's rude greeting. She placed a nervous hand on her forehead and pleaded, "Come with me, Neil, please! Something is wrong with Naminé! I don't know what is going on with her." Rio chocked out.

Naminé was one of Rio's cow. Neil's eyes widened with worry. "Okay, let's go." Neil nodded, no longer angry. Rio grabbed his arm and pulled him along. Her ranch wasn't too far away from his house. The farmer picked up the pace to a jog. Her hand slid down from Neil's elbow, to his hand, and she held on firmly. Neil followed, too caught up with concern to fight Rio's grasp, as he usually would.

The cold, night air hit the pair's faces as they ran along. Dirt kicked up behind them as they sprinted down the path leading to the farm. The sweat on both the teens hands was trapped by the tight grip of their hands. Finally, the barn was within eyesight.

Bright lights were shining out of the window. Neil and Rio stepped inside. Hay crunched under their feet and the a not so pleasant odor rushed into their noses. Neither seemed to care at the moment. Neil immediately rushed over to Naminé. He bent down to examine the cow further. She looked weak; her body laid limp on it's side.

"What do you think is wrong with her?" Rio pleaded.

After further examination Neil concluded, "I-I think she is pregnant."

Rio gasped. "Pregnant?" She beamed. "She's gonna have a baby? She isn't sick?"

"Looks that way. Congrats, I guess." Neil patted Naminé gently on the back before standing up. "Being pregnant takes a lot out of you. She's just exhausted."

"That's great news. Wow." Rio stared, gleefully at her cow. She was going to have a calf on her farm! Neil started leaving the barn before Rio caught his wrist.

"Wait," Rio started. "Do you want to come in for a little bit? The least I can do is offer you something for coming here so late and on no notice at all."

Neil gently shook the farmer's grasp off. "It's past midnight.. I'm tired. I wanna go home."

"I'll make you some tea." Rio smiled, sweetly.

Neil looked unemotionally at Rio. He eventually gave in to Rio's puppy-dog eyes. She giggled and left the barn with the animal-enthusiast behind her. She led him to her house and unlocked the door before gesturing for him to go in. He barely smiled as he walked inside the humble farmhouse.

Upon stepping inside, he noticed the only extravagant and lavish thing in the small home. A piano, sitting in the right corner of the house. He was immediately drawn to it. He ran his fingers over the smooth, silky, black frame. His hands brushed over the bright, white keys.

Neil always had a thing for music. Classical music that it. He learned how to play piano when he was a little boy. Everyday his parents would force him to take lessons, insisting one day he would love it. Eventually, he did. Learning new pieces became easy for him and the only thing he enjoyed more was being with his animals. When Neil moved to Echo and he couldn't take his piano, he was crushed.

He plopped down on the stool in front of the instrument and let his fingers get a feel for the large piano he hadn't played in years. Neil didn't press hard enough to make any noise, he just simply let his fingers trace along the tops of the buttons.

He turned himself around, still sitting, so he could face Rio, who probably hadn't noticed Neil's interest in her piano. She stood in the kitchen, focused on the stove. Her blonde hair fell in front of her face. It was extremely late, but it seemed like Rio wasn't tired at all.

"Y-You play?"

"What," Rio looked up from the kettle filled with boiling water. "Oh, the piano? Yeah! It was my grandma's and I inherited it. I decided to keep it because, why not? I love playing that old thing."

"What kind of music do you usually play?" Neil asked.

"Hmm," Rio smiled. She poured the hot water into two cups and placed a tea bag in each. "Well, anything, I guess. I have a whole book full of sheet music on the shelf," She gestured with her chin. "Feel free to look at it."

Neil browsed through the shelf until he found a thin book of music. He read through the music, recognizing a few pieces. He genuinely grinned as his fingers flipped through the pages. Memories of his childhood came rushing back and he knew he had to play.

Rio came over with a tray holding two cups of hot tea and sugar, milk, and honey.

"I wasn't sure how you liked your tea," Rio giggled. "so, I brought everything I could think of." Placing the tray on the flat top of the piano, she took a seat next to Neil on the not so spacious bench.

Neil would be the first one to admit, he wasn't the best at physical contact. There arms rubbed against each others and Rio didn't move her arm from touching his. The blonde boy blushed and turned away.

"So?"

"What?" Neil asked.

"What do you want it your tea?"

"Oh, uh, milk, I guess."

Rio mixed her tea with honey and milk. The spoon clinked over and over again on the sides of the mug. He watched her hands make the circular motion with the utensil. Once hers was to her liking, she poured milk in Neil's and repeated the process. Placing a paper towel around the hot cup, she handed it to Neil. He took it and pressed his lips to the rim. He retorted when it burnt his mouth.

"Dude, of course it's gonna be hot." Rio laughed.

Neil nodded, putting the cup down. He licked his lips and took a breath.

"Uhm," Neil paused. "Do you mind if I play?"

"Go ahead!" Rio beamed. She put her mug down also and scooted closer to the boy. He stole a glance at the girl who was eagerly looking at the instrument. Neil was surprised at this as he thought she would get up when he asked. He decided to ignore it and get on to playing.

Neil's hands gently ran up and down the keys, stretching his fingers and warming up. Finally, he pressed one finger down to make sound. He held it for a second. The feeling sent waves of euphoria up Neil's arms. Soon his hands were dancing up and down the piano. The songs just came to him as if he had never stopped playing. Beautiful music filled the farmhouse. Each note was right on point; he hadn't forgot his favorite song to play.

Rio watched in amazement. She had never been able to play this well. It came so naturally to him. Every move was flawless and easy. He wasn't even using the sheet music. His face was twisted into an expression of concentration and pleasure. Rio didn't recognize the melody, but it sounded perfect.

Neil played the last note and a smile spread across his face. It was the happiest Rio had ever seen him.

"N-Neil, I had no idea," Rio gasped. "How did you learn to play like that?"

"I've been playing since I was a kid. I guess it sorta stayed at home when we moved here.." Neil's voice trailed off.

"Well, it sounded great."

Neil whispered a thank you before taking another sip of his now cooler tea. Neil looked to Rio who was still in stunned silence. There was almost no distance between the two, making Neil a bit uncomfortable. He didn't know what to say either. Conversation wasn't exactly a talent of his either. Not to mention, he was exhausted.

With a yawn, Neil abruptly stood up from the bench. "I think I better head home."

"Okay, thanks again for coming.."

Neil started making his way to the door. Rio grabbed the knob before he could and pulled it open for him. He smiled down at the shorter girl and walked out.

"Thank you for, uhm, the tea and," Neil paused. He took one more step with his back to her before spinning around and facing Rio again. The outside air hit him hard. It was freezing and the wind blew against his face.

"Yeah." Rio smiled, leaning against the open doorway and crossing her arms.

"And letting me play.."

"Mhhmmm." Rio nodded slowly, closing her eyes.

"Can we do this again sometime, I guess?" Neil asked. He rubbed his left arm with his right. He couldn't bring himself to make eye contact. He was sure he cheeks were flushed. His lip still hurt from the burn and he sucked on it.

"Of course, Neil."

A small sigh escaped his lips. Maybe she was the one who was going to break down his walls. Awkward silence. He finally looked up to see Rio taking a step closer. She pushed herself up on her tippy toes to reach her destination. She landed a small peck on his cheek. She laughed, satisfied. Neil's hand pressed against the space where Rio's lips had been. Neil rolled his eyes, but inside he knew he loved it.

"Goodnight, Neil." Rio grinned, taking backwards steps into her house before shutting the door.

"Goodnight, Rio."

**A/N: Alright! Thanks for reading! Yes, the cow was named after the Kingdom Hearts character.. . So what? Sue me. (Just kidding, I do NOT own Square Enix or Natsume.)**

**Hope you enjoyed! Submit YOUR request now or an OC! Also, reviews are appreciated :D xx**


	10. Chase x Akari

**A/N: Okay, so, here is another one-shot that was requested! I got this done pretty fast, so I hope you enjoy~**

* * *

The sun had barely risen when Akari waited out front of Chase's small house in Flute Fields. She had already banged on the door, demanding their daily cooking lesson start early today. She had a lot of work to do on her farm this afternoon and couldn't waste any time. Chases argued through the door, to no avail. Akari knew he was grumpy in the mornings and that just made her laugh.

"Chase, you have to come out and teach me the dish for today!" Akari begged.

"No. It's too early. We will begin at the time we always do." Chase responded from the other side of the door.

"Chaaaaaaaase.." Akari whined.

"No." Chase sneered.

"Y'know I'm not gonna stop, right?"

"I know, but it's worth a try."

Chase swung the door open, roughly. He stood there with an unamused face and messy hair, missing its signature barrettes. His eyes drooped a bit from exhaustion. Still dressed in his pajamas, Chase stared the girl down.

Akari raised an eyebrow, not used to seeing to seeing Chase this imperfect.

"Your pink hair is a disaster.." Akari commented.

"It's _salmon_." Chase retorted, running a hand through his locks. He turned his attention to something behind the wall to his left. He came back holding three barrettes. Putting two in his mouth, he pushed his hair back with one. The other two followed.

"Well, now that you _are_ doing your hair," Akari took a step forward. "I think we can start the lesson, eh?"

Chase rolled his eyes and groaned. He grumbled under his breath. The chef grabbed his apron off the hook and slipped on shoes that were next to the door. Without another word, Chase walked out the door, passing the farmer. He continued on the path leading away from his home, leaving Akari confused. She jogged to catch up with him and follow him into Harmonica Town.

Akari chattered as the pair walked. Chase acted like he was ignoring the girl, but in reality, he caught every word she said. She complained about how busy she was going to be, but she still wanted to continue with the cooking session today. Apparently, she loved Chase's lessons.

Akari wasn't the best cook, but Chase could taste potential in her. Chase never really thought anyone was as good as him. Except for Yolanda, of course. Even a mentor needs a mentor. Today's lesson was breakfast, appropriate. He stole a glance down at the shorter girl to his right. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Akari's mouth moving a thousand words a minute. The breezy, morning air didn't help him at all feel more alert. He had to figure out how she was so lively at this early hour.

Once the two reached the Brass Bar, they made a beeline for the kitchen. Chase tied the apron he had been holding around his waist and rubbed his eyes, trying to wake up. He opened the widely for a second before heading to the cookery.

Chase retrieved some eggs, slivers of bacon, salt and pepper, chives, milk, olive oil, and butter. He placed them all on the counter next to where Akari was struggling with her apron.

"Here, let me help." Chase said, suddenly feeling generous. He placed his hands on either side of her waist and turned her around. He hadn't noticed the gesture might of been a little pushy. Grabbing the two laces, he tied that around her back in a bow.

"Thanks." Akari smiled, traces of a blush disappearing from her face.

"So," Chase enthusiastically clapped his hands. "We are going to make a country French omelet this morning," Chase yawned. "First, you need to cook the bacon."

"Okay, let me turn on the oven.." Akari's voice trailed off as she briskly walked to the oven.

"Good." Chase nodded. "To what heat..?"

"Three.. Fifty?" Akari asked, unsure.

"Correct." Chase took a pan off one of the shelves. "Here is where you will put the bacon."

Akari took the olive oil and spread it over the pan. She laid the bacon on top and stuck it in the oven. "How long will this cook for?"

"Uh," Chase shrugged. "Seven minutes about."

"Now we have the mix the eggs, right?" Akari grinned, eagerly.

"Yup." Chase strained to grab a bowl from a ledge. He handed it to Akari before leaning against one of the counters. His arms crossed over his chest. He observed every move the girl made. How she cracked the eggs in the bowl, adding a pinch of salt and pepper, and finally the milk. She began stirring, but not very effectively.

"This is how you stir," Chase walked over. "here.." The chef stood behind Akari and placed his hand over hers, which was holding the whisk. He moved both their hands in a circular motion around the bowl. All the ingredients came together nicely, the colors all blending. Chase felt Akari's smaller hand in his and, honestly, he didn't want to let go. It felt like the missing piece to his. Mixing went on a little longer than it should have. Chase cleared his throat before letting go.

"So, you should get the bacon out of the oven.."

"Right," Akari spun around. Her cheeks burning red now as she scurried over to retrieve the bacon out of the hot oven. Chase brushed it off, as it was hot in the kitchen. The bacon was crisp, but not burnt and the smell filled the room.

"Great," Chase paused. "But, now comes the hard part. You have to actually _make_ the omelet."

"We need a pan, right?"

"Yes.." Chase handed her the skillet, which she placed on the stove. She turned the dial to turn on the fire. Pouring out the bowl, Akari tuned the knob down to low. After adding bits of bacon and chives, she put the eggs, now mixed with the other ingredients, into the oven to bake.

"That's gonna be in there for about ten minutes." Chase added.

"Cool. I can't wait to see how it tastes.."

A stillness fell over the pair of teens. Chase stared at the ground, while Akari's gazes shot from one side of the kitchen to the other. She tried to seem nonchalant and act like she was simply looking around, but she frantically thought of what to say. Conversation usually wasn't difficult, but around Chase, Akari's mind either went blank or she rambled. Chases' rude attitude, on top of being tired and delirious, made him care less.

The 'ding' of the oven broke the silence in the room. Chase stepped forward towards Akari. Placing a hand on her shoulder, he gently scooted her out of the way. He would rather grab the hot pan so she wouldn't risk getting burnt.

The chef slipped on the oven mitts before pulling the oven door open. The sweet aroma of the omelet filled the room. Akari found two plates and sliced in the omelet in half. She placed a piece on either plate and handed Chase a fork. Chase cut off a bit and stuck it in his mouth. He wasn't even hungry, but the delicious flavor made his mouth water and crave more. The bacon and the eggs mixed perfectly with the zest of the chives.

"This is excellent, Akari." Chase chewed. "I'm proud of you." Pointing his fork at the girl, Chase sneaked a brief smile in between words.

"Wait, are you being sarcastic?" Akari squinted her eyes.

"No, I love it."

Akari looked up from her breakfast. Chase barely ever complimented her. His words were almost always critical and harsh. Her eyes watered a bit from sheer happiness. She couldn't control herself from standing up and running around the small table they were sitting at. She coiled her arms around Chase from the side and pulled him closer. Her hands interlocked at the opposite shoulder she was standing next to.

Akari planted kisses up and down the right side of Chase's face, leaving wet spots all over. She giggled. Chase gasped and swallowed his bite. He awkwardly tapped Akari's forearm with the tips of his fingers.

"Thank you so much, Chase. Really." Akari smiled and leaned her head on the top of his.

"Akari." Chase thought about saying something to get the girl off. Chase sighed, "You're welcome." A small grin forming on his lips.

**A/N: Alright, thanks for reading and to everyone who has reviewed already! Please review guys, I need your help to know what I should improve on! :) I don't care if you aren't a member; it's all good!  
So, as usual, send in your pairing request and/or an OC through review or PM! :D I have two I am working on right now after this one, but yours could be the next! ^-^**


	11. Soseki x OC

**A/N: Here is my first story with an OC that was submitted! The OC was sent in by ledisko21! (*applause) I especially hope she enjoys it and all of y'all like it too~ ^-^**

* * *

Rafi smiled, making her way down into the mountain path, as her secret date gently grabbed her hand. He looked down at her and grinned. His chocolate eyes gazed deeply into her bright blue ones and made her melt. Little did she know, Soseki felt the same way. She tightened her grip on his hand.

Soseki was slightly older than her, but in this time in life, it seemed much more dramatic than it actually was. Unlike the other boys in Echo, Soseki cared for her and made her feel protected. No one else in the village approved of this relationship though. Well, nobody really _knew_. Sure, they were seen flirting a bit around the village, but not a single person saw them sneak out and have dates in the mountains. If Dunhill, who was like a father to her, knew, he would probably kill her.

Soseki loves to fish, but Rafi, not so much. Actually, she couldn't _stand_ fish. She went with her boyfriend to make him happy. She honestly didn't care what they did, as long as they were together.

She spotted the place where they usually stopped to fish. Soseki pulled his hand out from hers to hand Rafi her pole. He laid out a blanket for the apprentice farmer to sit on. She slipped off her boots to reveal fluffy white socks. He plopped down next to her, setting the poles beside them.

"Aren't you gonna fish?" Rafi asked, propping herself up with her hands.

"Maybe. I just wanna be with you for a minute." Soseki smiled. He gently brushed off some dirt that had stuck on the shirt Rafi was wearing. She sported a sleeveless cream colored button up tucked into a red skirt reminiscent of the 40's. The cherry red bottom matched her signature bow bandana.

"Thanks for getting that off," Rafi looked at the spot where the dirt had been. "Hopefully it doesn't stain.."

"Don't worry. I don't think it will." Soseki paused to stare at the beautiful trees all around them. Autumn had just begun and the leaves were just starting to fade from bright shades of green to tints of red or orange. The sun was still high above their picnic, but knowing the days were getting shorter, the sunset would begin earlier. The water from the pond glimmered under the light and the small ripples hitting the shore created a soothing melody for the couple. The air was fresh and crisp and free from the city's pollution.

"This would've been an absolutely perfect place to write about.. Too bad." Soseki sighed. Soseki had been a journalist before he came to Echo. Rafi wasn't quite sure why he stopped publishing his stories and articles, there was no question he was talented. Maybe his works, that weren't stories, were a bit too radical. Something's went wrong, but Rafi didn't want to push it out of him yet.

"Yeah, it _would've_ been." Rafi bit her lip. She could be a bit blunt sometimes, but tried to be as cautious as possible around Soseki. Luckily, he didn't seem to notice her comment. Rafi took in her surroundings, gazing off at three birds flying above.

Soseki turned his attention to the girl sitting next to him. Her straight, blonde hair was always tied back, no matter how many times he convinced her it was perfect down. Her blue eyes sparkled and her mouth curled into a cute grin. Everything about her was beautiful to Soseki. He would give anything to be able to publicly express his love for her.

"I think I'm gonna start fishing.." Soseki said, grabbing his pole and standing up. He planted his feet next to the blanket and casted his line in. He seemed satisfied and asked if Rafi would like to hers. She said no as politely as possible, so he casted hers in also.

"Why don't you ever wanna fish?" Soseki sat back down next to Rafi.

"Okay, I'll just say it," Rafi grinded her teeth. "I hate fishing." There goes her bluntness once again.

"That's fine, babe." Soseki laughed.

"_Good_." On top of being a bit blunt, Rafi also had a humorous a bit sarcastic side. She crossed her arms and pushed out her chin to add to her act.

Soseki stopped chuckling for a moment to look up at the totally serious girl. He looked a tad confused at the girls words.

"I'm just kidding," Rafi giggled. "I'm glad you aren't mad."

"Why would I be mad? You should've told me earlier! We could do something else!"

"It's fine, as long as I'm with you.." Rafi's voice trailed off as she scooted closer to the brown haired male. He laid back and she followed. They stared up at the light blue sky. The white puffy clouds. The birds flying overhead and even an occasional airplane. Rafi leaned her head on the older mans chest. She felt warm and comforted around him. His somewhat muscular arm acted as a pillow under her neck and curled around to gently caress her shoulder. She let her eyes slowly droop until they closed.

* * *

Rafi awoke in a panic. Soseki had also drifted off. She shook him until his eyes opened and he sat up. Their surroundings were now dark, as night had fallen.

"What time is it?" Rafi panicked. "Dunhill is gonna _kill_ me!" She shot up from her sitting position to pull on her boots.

"Calm down. Maybe we can just sneak back into town and go to bed. Nobody has to know." Soseki stood up also. Rafi's face was twisted into a worried and concerned look. He gave Rafi an assuring smile as he picked up the fishing poles that had fallen.

"Okay, let's go."

The pair quickly rushed through the mountains. The darkness made this difficult as pieces of rocks and branches covered the ground. Rafi could admit she was a bit scared; she didn't know what time it was, but she never stayed out here late. Soskei's hand around her waist calmed her a bit as they briskly walked. The hoots of owls filled their ears along with leaves crunching under their feet. Finally, they reached Echo.

Thinking they were home free, the couple sauntered back to Rafi's farm. They laughed at their carelessness. Luckily, it seemed the town had gone to bed peacefully and without worry.

As Rafi's farm was in eyeshot, Soskei pulled the girl into a sweet kiss. Surprised, Rafi's eyes widened. Her lips pressed against his harder, deepening the kiss. The girl tangled her fingers into Soseki's medium length, brown hair. His arms held the farmer by the waist holding her up as she melted. The journalist pulled away for air and looked deeply into his girlfriend's eyes. His heart flipped as she grinned back.

"I should get to bed.." Rafi chuckled. Rafi unlocked her door and stepped inside, Soskei following. She hasn't even noticed before, but the lights were already on in her house. As she looked up, she saw Dunhill sitting at her dining room table. A small scream escaped Rafi's lips.

"Dunhill, what are you _doing_ here?' Rafi gasped.

"Rafiel," Dunhill began with Rafi's full name. She knew she was in trouble now. He stood up from his chair and made his way over to Soseki and Rafi. "When you moved here almost two years ago, I made a promise to your parents that I would look after you. Now, you are nineteen, but that doesn't mean I will stop worrying when you are out extremely late." Dunhill shot a deathly look at Soskei. "Go ahead, explain yourself."

"I'm sorry. We fell asleep! We were just fishing. No big deal. It will never happen again!" Rafi pleaded.

Dunhill squinted his eyes. "You shouldn't even _be_ with Soseki. I don't want you two hanging out together anymore. I'm sorry, Rafi, but it's for the best."

Soseki cut Rafi off as she was about to talk. He stepped in front of the girl a bit, as if to protect her.

"Dunhill, I take full responsibility for this. It was my fault. I know I'm supposed to be the responsible one. This will _not_ happen again," Soseki grabbed Rafi's hand in his. "I like Rafi a lot and I want to continue to see her. I can and will take care of her. You won't have to worry ever again."

"I do not approve." Dunhill shook his head.

"Well," Rafi started. "you don't have to. I'm an adult and so is he. We can make our own choices and this is the best decision I could have made." She stared up at the taller man beside her and smiled, proudly. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her close.

Dunhill sighed and closed his eyes. He shook his head once again, disapprovingly. "You really _like_ him?"

"I have no doubts." Rafi assured.

"I'm off to bed. See you tomorrow." Dunhill rubbed his head with a hand as he made his way out the door. Rafi felt bad for making Dunhill worry, but he had to learn to trust her. Of course, she was still young, but Soseki wasn't a bad guy and would care for her.

"Well, that sucked." Soseki commented.

"I would say.." Rafi rolled her eyes.

"I promise I will make him like me, Rafi."

"That's okay."

"You know, nobody else here approves of us either.." Soseki's mouth gathered to one side.

"I don't really care. I know who you are and that's why I like you so much." Rafi smiled up at her boyfriend.

"_Like_?" Soseki raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, I'm only a _kid_. What do I know about _love_?" Rafi laughed.

Soseki chuckled, pulling his girl, once again, into a light kiss.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed! :D Also, thanks for all your support and to ledisko21 for submitting such a wonderful OC! Please review too! Lots of love, Moonies ^-^ xx**

**This is a message to Guest, who reviewed this story: I can't PM you, since you don't have an account, so I will just say here! The NeilxRio one-shot is already posted on here :) **


	12. Jamie x Tina

**A/N: So, here is the Jamie x Tina fic that was requested by Harvest Moon 363! Look guys, I have never played Magical Melody in my life, so this was a challenge for me.. (but, I loved it ;D) Alright, so I read all about it online and I learned a lot. I never knew Jamie's scores were compared to yours and that basically is where the inspiration for this story came from. Please don't destroy me if the details are a tad bit off, keep in mind my earlier note.. Anyway, hope you enjoy~**

Tina opened her eyes, threw the covers off, jumped out of bed, and rushed to the mailbox. Dirt stuck to her bare feet as she ran outside of her home. The morning air immediately overcame her. She didn't care as today was the day she waited for all month. The day when she would receive her seasonal farming report.

Every season she would be rated on how well her farm was doing, by profit, compared to Jamie's, the other apprentice farmer. They calculated the total each of them had shipped in different categories. Every season he would beat her by a hair. Somehow, he managed to out sell her every time. Tina was extremely competitive and these results gave her motivation to work even harder on her farm. She shipped as much eggs, milk, wool, and crops as she possibly could.

Tina stood behind her mailbox and tentatively opened it up. She grabbed the envelope inside. Hesitant, she stared up at the sky. Her grip around the letter tightened. A light blue illuminated the town. Not one cloud was in sight on this particularly warm morning. Slowly, she ripped the envelope. Hoping for the best, but expecting the worst, Tina began to read the letter. She skipped until the very last line: the total.

_Tina: 200,000 gold for Fall, year 2_

She nodded. That was good. That was high. Her new personal record. She pushed her face closer. Her eyes scanned for Jamie's total. When she found it the report almost slipped out of her hands.

_Jamie: 200,500 gold for Fall, year 2_

Tina's heart sank. The anti-social, cruel, insensitive boy with a poncho beat her once again. She crumbled up the paper and threw it on the ground. She stepped on it with her foot repeatedly. Grunts escaped her lips with every angry stomp. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. It was time to confront Jamie. She wasn't exactly _friends_ with him, but they saw each other around a lot. She wanted him to open up, but he wasn't the sweetest boy in town. He was constantly working and didn't care about relationships. At the moment though, Tina couldn't think about anything else but her anger.

Tina furiously walked back to her house. Pebbles punctured the bottom of her toes, but she didn't seem to care. Once inside, she quickly dressed in jean shorts and a matching shirt. After putting an ascot around her neck, she tied her hair into two pigtails. Pulling on a pair of red converse, Tina exited her home.

As Tina walked she ignored the multiple, polite "hello"'s from the other villagers, as she usually wouldn't. She imagined their faces twisted into confused looks. She was too determined to talk to Jamie. She marched across the town with a sullen, outraged expression. She wanted an argument, a fight.

She reached the home of her rival farmer. She gulped at his front porch. Now a bit nervous, she still knocked on the door fiercely. After just seconds of waiting, Jamie swung the door open. Standing in his poncho, purple scarf, and cow boy hat, he looked down at the shorter girl. His face expressionless and his sky blue eyes waiting for an explanation. Violet bangs covered his forehead and gently blew in the breeze.

Tina stared up at him, trying to look as intimidating as possible, though she probably looked like an angry ten year old. She folded her arms in front of her chest. Cocking her head up a bit, she waited for him to talk first. Jamie kept his stance. He raised his eyebrow, trying to figure out what the stubborn girl was doing here.

Jamie finally gave in. "What do you want?" He said, bluntly. His mouth returning to the straight line it had started in.

For some reason, this made Tina fume. "You know what. What is _wrong_ with you? How dare you always try to beat me _every_ season, just to make me look bad! You are cruel and rude and insensitive and irritable and," Tina took a breath. "you don't care about anyone else, but _yourself_. You don't even try to be nice. A-And you always wear that _stupid_ poncho!" Tina snapped.

Jamie leaned against his doorway. His expression never changing. "What are you talking about?"

Tina could feel her face reddening. Her hands clenched into fists and she pushed her feet against the solid ground. "You beat me every season in the stupid farming reports and it's not _fair_." Tina yelled.

"I don't know what that is." Jamie stated, subtly shaking his head and placing his two palms out.

"You shipped 500 more gold than me this season!"

"Ah," Jamie sighed. "I see.."

"You see _what_?" Tina retorted.

"You're," An extremely small, crooked smile crept onto Jamie's face. "jealous." He lowered his head so most of his head was covering his face, probably to hide a small chuckle. He pulled it down even lower with his hand.

Tina looked at the ground. "I am _not JEALOUS_." She screamed.

"Oh," Jamie took a step forward. "yes you are.." He now looked the the girl straight in the eyes. He crossed his arms, slightly enjoying teasing Tina, and waited for the farmers reaction.

Tina thought desperately for a comeback. Her brain was completely jumbled. Her eyes darted from him, to his house, to the ground, to the land beside them. She couldn't find the right words to say. The meaning behind her red cheeks changed from anger to frustration to embarrassment.

Tina leapt forward, grabbing the tan, cowboy hat with a red band, right off of Jamie's head. His eyes widened in shock. He patted his amethyst hair as if to legitimize if what just happened really occurred. His eyes narrowed, staring down the girl. Tina leaned forward stuck her tongue out at the rude boy. He gasped and a pout spread across his face.

Tina darted back into the city, hat still in hand. She heard Jamie's pounding footsteps behind her and she knew she was in pursuit. She laughed as she ran. Jamie shouted her name and begged for her to stop, to no avail. Tina's breathing got harder and she began to slow. Jamie finally caught up with her and grabbed her in both his arms, to not let her escape. His arms engulfed her body as he held her face

He pulled the hat out of her hand and placed it back in it's original spot on his head.

"_Never_ take my hat." Jamie growled, releasing the girl.

"Well," Tina spun around to face the boy in the poncho. "maybe you should be nicer."

Jamie stared blankly at the girl once again. She had no idea what went on in his mind. He looked down and shook his head. Straightening his hat, he turned around and started walking away.

"Wait," Tina ran to catch up to him. "where are you going?" She now stood beside him.

"Home."

"You are just gonna leave this like this?"

Jamie stopped in his tracks. "Apparently _not_." He turned his head to the left and looked down at the girl.

"I'm not done messing with ya.."

"Wait, aren't you supposed to be mad? Not _playful_ or whatever this is." Jamie questioned.

"Yeah, but I have one more thing to tick you off.."

"And what's that?" Jamie said, rolling his eyes. He couldn't care less.

Tina pushed herself up aren't her tippy toes and planted a kiss right on the boys cheek, thinking it would aggravate him even more. Jamie gasped and slapped his hand to his cheek. Tina laughed and skipped away, feeling like she had won. Jamie stood in place shocked. A blush reddened his face. Jamie's head instantly looked down. His palm and fingertips gently rubbed the slightly moist spot. A smile formed on his lips. What was this odd feeling? Butterflies flew around in his stomach and he couldn't help but feel happy. For the first time, Jamie couldn't wait to see Tina again.

**A/N: So, there you go! :D I hope you all liked it! I would love it if you dropped a review, submitted an OC, or sent me a request! :) Thank you for all your reviews! I appreciate them so much! Xx**


	13. Ivan x Gretel

**A/N: Once again, hello! :D This request is by: Rosey (who, I believe, does not have an account..?) Anyway, thank you for the request and I hope you enjoy~**

* * *

Fingertips pushed around straight, blonde strands of hair covering the farmers' forehead. She stared at herself in the mirror, trying to get her hairstyle right. After playing around with it enough, and deciding there was no hope, she stuck a pink, flowery hat on her head.

Gretel's sky blue eyes peered through the mirror in front of her. She studied every feature of herself, trying to make sure everything was perfect. She wore a white shirt, lined with blue just at the top, a magenta sweater, striped shorts under the semi-long shirt, knee high socks, and black Mary Janes. Grabbing her multi-colored rucksack, Gretel headed for the door.

She wanted to look her best today, as it was her first official tutoring session with Ivan, whom she had a huge crush on. He was a year older, had gorgeous brown hair, and violet eyes. Butterflies tickled her stomach just thinking about him. He usually just tutored kids out of the city, plus Cindy and Lauren. After much begging and convincing, Ivan gave in and decided to tutor Gretel also.

Most of the villagers here weren't educated in a schooling environment. They learned their professions and trades from their parents who learned it from theirs. Not much else mattered except the job you were going to do when your parents died. Gretel's happened to be farming. She loved working on the farm; she really did, but she wanted to know more. She wanted to learn math and science and history and a different language. She didn't want to be just another rancher. It didn't hurt that the tutor, Ivan, _was_ gorgeous too.

As Gretel walked out from her farm the nippy air hit her immediately. Although the sun was out, the breeze was a bit strong. She looked up to the sky and didn't see a single cloud. She twirled and skipped in her step, giggling like a schoolgirl.

Their meeting place would be a secluded picnic in table in the meadow. Gretel flattened out her shirt and adjusted her hat before heading over to the table where Ivan sat. His back was to the farmer, but she could see him arranging books on the table and shuffling a stack of papers. His light brown hair gently blew in the wind and his dark purple jacket slightly framed his figure. He turned around in his seat as he heard footsteps approaching.

As their eyes met, Gretel stopped in her tracks. She gulped and her palms began to sweat. She couldn't bring herself to step forward, let alone say a word.

"Gretel! C'mon!" Ivan gently laughed. He gestured with his hand to the table and tapped the wood. A smile spread across his face. His white teeth glowed in the sunlight.

Gretel took a deep breath and somehow managed to put one foot in front of the other. She took a seat a little too far from him on the bench. Gretel felt the smooth wood rub against the back of her calves. She awkwardly placed her hands under the table. Her face was already flushed.

"Hey, I don't bite." Ivan chuckled, tenderly taking the farmers arm in his hand and pulling her closer. Gretel's cheeks reddened and her heart flipped. Trying to be nonchalant, she faked a small laugh. She was never _good_ at talking to Ivan, but it was never this bad.

"So," Ivan shifted his position towards the younger girl. The grin never leaving his face. "our very first subject will be algebra!" He beamed.

"S-Sounds good." Gretel nodded, a bit too eagerly.

"Alright, here is the math book," Ivan slid a large textbook with the words _Algebra 1 _written across the top. "And some paper.." He handed Gretel a piece of binder paper, followed by a pencil.

"Thanks." Gretel smiled, taking the pencil in her right hand and straightening the paper in front of her.

Ivan flipped through the first few pages of the book until he found the correct one. It said something about solving linear equations, but Gretel was too focused on the boy in front of her to notice.

Ivan asked for the pencil and started scribbling something. She noticed he was left handed which, for some reason, made him so much more attractive. Her eyes now idled at his face. His profile was picture perfect, to her. Sure, he had a tiny bit of acne around the lower part of his chin, but what teenager didn't? His hair hung loosely over his forehead, reaching down over his eyebrows. His glimmered eyes lit up with each word that Gretel didn't understand. Ivan's mouth, still twisted in a grin, moved with every letter.

"-you know?" Ivan's eyes locked with hers as he turned his was.

Gretel shook her head to snap out of the trance."W-What? Sorry, I-I don't get it."

"That's okay," Ivan softly patted the girls back, letting his fingers linger as they slid off her back. Gretel's spine tingled as his fingers accidentally caressed the somewhat prominent outline of her bra. "that's what I'm here for!" He beamed.

Gretel tried to focus; she listened to every sentence, but she could not grasp the lesson. He explained it in great detail, showed her examples, read from the book, but the young girl could not wrap her mind around the concept.

Ivan was stumped also. He didn't know how else to teach Gretel algebra. He bit his lip and read the material over and over again. He worked out the problems repeatedly to make sure _his_ calculations were correct.

"Uhm, do you wanna try another one?" Ivan asked.

"Sure.." Gretel sighed. "Why not.." She shrugged.

"Hey, don't beat yourself up! This stuff isn't easy and it's only our first time. You'll get the hang of it." Ivan gave Gretel a reassuring smile and handed her the pencil. Their fingertips touched lightly during the exchange.

Gretel wrote out the problem and began working. After a few seconds, she asked for Ivan to look it over. He held the paper in his hand, checking each line. His face suddenly lit up. He stood up and cheered. His fist pumped in the air and he hollered.

"What?" Gretel's eyes widened.

"Gretel!" Ivan yelled. "You got it perfectly right!" He went back over to the bench and took the girl by the hand. He pulled her into an embrace. Shocked, Gretel's arms hung loosely by his back. His arms coiled around her waist; she could feel his breath on her ear. She buried her head in his shoulder and tightened the hug. He smelled of shampoo and a bit of cologne. "I'm so proud of you!"

The pair pulled away, but still held on to one another. Eyes locked and lips met. Gretel's hand curled into the boys light brown hair. Their heads were spinning and their lips tingled with excitement. The tutor's arms stayed wrapped around Gretel's waist. Both faces turned red. Both had butterflies in their tummies.

Ivan pulled back. Gretel opened her eyes and stood, stunned, for a moment.

"Gretel.." Ivan whispered, barely audible, in a low voice. The older boy brushed a piece of hair behind the blonde's ear. He released the girl and blushed. He couldn't look her in the eyes. He straightened out his jacket and kept his attention towards the ground. Gretel did the same, twiddling her thumbs by the bottom of her shirt.

"Well," Ivan cleared his throat. "w-we should do this more often." He scratched the back of his head.

Gretel looked up and giggled. She placed a hand over her mouth. "I'd love to.."

"See you tomorrow?" Ivan asked.

"Of course." Gretel nodded. She chewed on her bottom lip. "Let's do another subject other than algebra.."

"I was planning to.." Ivan said, giving Gretel a mysterious smile and raising an eyebrow.

* * *

**A/N: Ahhh. This was actually rather difficult for me to write for some reason.. I don't know why.. Still, I hope you all enjoyed it and will continue to submit your wonderful OC's and requests! I'm a bit behind.. ^-^" If yours isn't posted right away, don't worry, I have a list, in order, and eventually I will get to yours! And thank you for all your reviews. You guYS ARE PERFECT I SWEAR. I seriously love and appreciate you all. Xxx**

**PS. I love left-handed people ;D **


	14. Neil x OC

**A/N: Here is the OC x Neil request from xXsSyel-KisaXx! Let me just tell you this, I received one of the most in depth and creative OC from this girl. I honestly fell in love with this character as I wrote her story. Thank you for putting time into thinking up Ophelia! Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this one-shot~**

Ophelia set down the last box into her house. She brushed back the moist hair that stuck her to her sweaty forehead. Moving wasn't an easy task. Her eyes skipped around the room, taking in all the work she still had to do. Boxes lined her bedroom and clothes laid messily across the floor. She sighed and moved to the mirror over her empty dresser.

Amethyst eyes stared back. Ophelia wiped the sweat from her brow. She picked up two elegant chopsticks from the drawer and stuck them between her lips. Grabbing a handful of long, wavy, brown hair in one hand, she wrapped it into a ball. With the other hand, she took the chopsticks from her lips and stabbed the bun with them.

Her face now clear from hair, she studied it. Her ivory glow was noticeable in the natural, morning light. She traced her fingers along the memories embedded in her skin. They ran deep and would be there forever. She shivered thinking back to how she got them. Holding back tears, she turned away from her reflection and leaned against the wooden dresser. Ophelia was fortunate she was alone. Taking a deep breath and refocusing, she decided it was time to _finally_ mingle among the other residents in Echo.

The new florist put on a tank top and pulled a cardigan over. Under a jean skirt, she slipped on black leggings, as the weather wasn't in favor of light clothes. She looked into the mirror once more to push some flyaway a behind her ears. She sighed before walking towards the door and exiting her humble abode.

Ophelia sauntered around the town, trying to gather enough confidence to knock on _someone's_ door and introduce herself. She had already been in town for a couple days and hadn't socialized with anyone, but Dunhill. Thoughts of her family came flooding back. She but her bottom lip. The abuse had stopped, but the the memories never eluded her. The brother, her protector, whom she loved so much was no longer with her. Living alone is harder than she could have ever imagined.

The brunette stopped in front of a somewhat friendly looking home. She gulped before stepping up in front of the door. A shaky hand tapped twice on the wood. Rustling could be heard from inside the house. She took a step back as the door abruptly swung open.

A blonde boy in stood in front of her. Hair tousled and eyes still heavy from sleepiness. It was early on a Saturday morning. He wore a black t-shirt and baggy, camouflage pants. His maroon eyes peered at her and he angrily asked the girl who she was.

"I-I'm Ophelia," She bowed her head a bit.

"..And what do you want?"

"Well, I just wanted to introduce myself-"

"Oh. You're that new _florist_, right?"

"Uhm, yes." Ophelia's voice cracked.

"Great. It's morning. Leave me alone, okay?"

Ophelia's eyes began to water. Her breathing increased. She did whatever she could to hold back tears. She looked into Neil's eyes. Flashbacks rushed into her head. Her parents hurting her, screaming, nobody doing anything, knowing her brother couldn't help her now. A mumbled "I'm sorry." was all that could escape her lips.

Finally, the sweet relief of crying escaped her and she turned and ran back to her home. The wind forced the water down her cheeks. She hyperventilated as she desperately jogged for the comfort of being alone. When she arrived, she threw herself on her unmade bed and sobbed into the mattress.

Neil was left, dumbfounded. He tried to comprehend what had happened. He said to leave him alone and she burst out in tears. His eyebrows shook his head, trying to brush it off, but he couldn't. His thoughts kept returning to that girl with the purple eyes and scars covering her face. The animal enthusiast felt _guilty_. Others would have simply left him alone without this whole dramatic fiasco. He closed his eyes and sighed. Grabbing a jacket and pulling on some boots, he headed to Ophelia's home.

The door was ajar when he got there. Gently pushing it open more, he could hear the faint sound of weeping from the bedroom. He was never good at comforting people. He was just naturally awkward, which he his under his cold front. He ran a hand threw his yellow hair that hung loosely over his eyebrows. His mouth pressed in a hard line after a scoff.

Stepping carefully into the bedroom revealed a girl sprawled across her bed, face sunk into the mattress. Her brown hair flowed over her shoulders and back as her chopsticks had failed to keep in bun in tact.

"Ophelia..?" Neil spoke.

Ophelia shot up to a sitting position. She turned her head to face the boy, while fanatically wiping tears off her face and pushing her wild hair back. She took deep breath, trying desperately to gather herself.

"W-What are you doing here?" She stuttered.

"Uh," The boy paused. "you were crying so.."

"You don't have to be here."

"I know." Neil mumbled.

For some reason, Ophelia couldn't hold back tears once again. She buried her face in palms. She knew it wasn't her fault that these fits of crying came so often, but now she felt guilty for making some else feel guilty.

"Hey.." Neil moved towards the bed. He took a seat as far away from her on the mattress. This wasn't a situation he was used to. He bit his lip and felt his palms get moist. "Do, uhm, you wanna talk about it?" Neil stammered.

"No."

The bitter Neil would have just left, but this compassionate under layer of him wouldn't step out of the room. He scooted closer to the florist and awkwardly placed a hand on her thin upper arm.

Ophelia uncovered her face and gave Neil a confused look. Tears stained her cheeks. Bloodshot eyes held the deepest sadness. He held his hand there for a moment before pulling back quickly and blushing until his cheeks were as red as her crying eyes.

He coyly looked up once again. Less water was falling from her tear ducts. That had to be a good sign. She was staring at the floor, seeming deep in thought.

"Is all of this because of.. these?" Neil asked, somewhat bluntly. He gently traced the tips of fingers from the bottom of her ear to the corner of her mouth. The scars covered a large majority of her face. He couldn't help but feel sorry.

"Yes." She sniffled, closing her eyes and subtly nodding her head.

"How?"

"My parents."

"It's.. okay." The blonde carefully wrapped an arm around the girls shoulder. He wasn't exactly sure what the procedure for comforting someone was, but this felt.. right. He rubbed her back up and down until the tears stopped coming all together.

"Neil.." She began. Their eyes finally met.

"Yeah?" He sighed.

"Thank you." The simple whisper led into a tight embrace.

**A/N: Oh my goodness, can you FEEL the fluff? XD Well, I hope you enjoyed and I really hope you would be kind enough to drop me a review! :'D Thank you so much to xXsSyel-KisaXx and all the past reviewers! I love you all!**

**About requests, the list is now on my profile in order! (Yaaay!) I have a ton of OC requests right now and after I finish the ones I currently have I will mainly be focusing on character x character pairings. I am not discouraging you from submitting your OC (it still will be done eventually), just keep in mind if you send me a character x character request it may come a bit faster, unless you submitted prior to this chapter! (: Thank you! Xx**


	15. Rod x OC

**A/N: This is a Rod x OC request by Yumikochan078, who I do not believe had an account..? Anyway, thank you for submitting Yumiko and her brother Nagihiko! :) Enjoy~**

* * *

Yumiko, bending her knees, reached down and, with her index finger and thumb, plucked out a Moondrop flower out of the ground. Standing up, she wrapped two hands around the stem and held the petals up to smell them. Their soft texture tickled her nostrils as the sweet aroma filled her nose. She sighed, admiring the beautiful, sunshine color that radiated off the flower.

Moondrops were Yumiko's mother's favorite flowers. Vague memories of picking them with her mom haunted the girl everyday. At the tender age of 8, Yumiko's and her twin brother, Nagihiko's, parents died in a car accident and the young silbings were forced to leave their home for Echo Village. Echo was where their grandparents lived. The twins were crushed and confused. They soon picked up the trade of farming from their relatives who came bearing gifts out of sympathy.

Last year, the twins, now 18, dealt with the recent tragedy of their grandmother falling ill. Not soon after diagnosis, death swept her away as well. Their grandfather was left all alone. With almost no will to live, he sits, quietly, by his window. No more cooking or looking after the animals, as he used to. His fingers will sometimes brush the glass, as if he had seen something outside, but he simply returns to his former position minutes later.

These sufferings affected Yumiko on a deeper level than her twin. Once an energetic, talkative, young girl, Yumiko changed into an introverted, simple, woman. She spends as much time with her grandpa as possible, not leaving much room for socializing with the changing and recently growing population of Echo.

Nagihiko has a girlfriend. Her name is Tina. She is a journalist. A good one too. Tina is constantly happy; a perfect match for the forever excited Nagihiko. Yumiko loves Tina too. She couldn't be happier for her brother, but at times, she misses having him around. Every other sunday, when the twins were little, their grandparents would cook a huge meal and play music and have a day completely of relaxation. Yumiko wanted these occasions back the most.

A sudden gust of wind blew strands of Yumiko's snow white hair in front of her maroon eyes. She pushed back the milk-colored hair with a pale hand. She should be heading back from the mountains now; it was almost time for lunch. Yumiko was eating at Clement's restuarant, Chez Clement, with Tina and Nagihiko.

As Yumiko saw the town in the distance, she immediately spotted her twin, hands locked with his girlfriend. Tina wore orange striped socks and gloves, as usual. A smile spread across her face as she ran to catch up with the pair. They greeted her with hugs and grins.

"Hey, Yumi! Ready for lunch?" Tina asked.

"Mhmm." Yumiko (nicknamed Yumi) nodded.

"I was wondering.." Tina bit her lip as she looked to Nagihiko and then back to Yumi.

"You know Rod, right? He has lived here for a little while.."

Yumi's confused stare focused on her brother. "Uhm, the one who sells dogs?"

"Yes! That one!"

"I've never actually talked to him, like in a conversation.." Yumiko mumbled. Her usual voice was just above a whisper and, due to her quiet nature, she would mumble without even realizing it.

"He's become a good friend of mine and well, he wants to met you, Yumiko. Would you mind if he came to lunch with us?" Tina beamed.

Nagihiko looked, dumbfounded, at his girlfriend, as he didn't know the plans had changed. Tina just smiled, awaiting Yumi's response.

"I-I don't know.." The shy girl responded.

"He really wants to get to know you and we will be there too!"

"Tina, you know she isn't too fond of meeting new people.." Nagihiko whispered in Tina's ears. "Yumi-" He started, out loud.

"I'll meet him." Yumiko sighed. "I'll go.."

"You don't have to!"

"No, it's time I meet some new people, I guess.." Yumi was already feeling nervous. Her stomach was in nots and her palms felt sweaty.

"I'll go get him." Tina gently placed a hand on Yumiko's shoulder and gave her a soft smile.

Nagihiko sighed at his sister and closed his eyes. He ruffled his bangs and pushed them back.

"Y'know, this guy is a little.. talkative."

"I know," Yumi started. "but, maybe it'll be a good experience."

Nagihiko shrugged and gestured to the pair walking towards them. Tina strolled next to the boy named Rod. He had wild, fiery orange hair and light, green eyes that seemed luminant. Some kind of goggles were strapped to the top of his head. He wore an orange and blue vest over a white t-shirt, and a huge grin across his face.

"Hey, Yumiko! I'm Rod!" The boy immediately greeted her, extending his hand out.

"Hi." Yumi smiled, keeping her head down, but meeting Rod's hand with hers.

Rod kept his wide smile plastered on. He had gotten completely lost in Yumi's face. Her cherry red eyes and fair hair. The blush, caused by himself, was evident against her light skin. She kept her gaze at the ground, never finding confidence to make eye contact. Yumiko looked up for a second, to see the boy still staring. She blushed harder and bit her lip.

"Ready to go?" Tina asked.

Nagihiko and Tina a few steps in front of Yumiko and Rod. Rod stayed glued to the girl's side, occasionally getting close enough to brush her arm as they walked.

"So, Yumi.. is is okay if I call you that?" Rod chuckled.

"Yes."

"Okay, so, what do you usually do around here?"

"I-I help with the farm and take c-care of my grandpa.." Yumiko was never good at conversation. She tended to stutter and feel awkward. Talking didn't come naturally to her, it didn't flow, due to her shyness. Rod thought it was the most adorable thing he had ever seen.

"Awesome.. I always wanted to live on a farm." He studied the shorter girl's profile for a reaction.

"Oh yeah.. W-What do you do here?" Yumi looked to her fingers and twiddled her thumbs.

"I sell dogs and cats and horses! You should stop by sometime! They are reeeeally cute! I think you would like them, Yumi!" Rod beamed.

"Sounds cool."

Finally, the four reached the restaurant. Tina and Nagihiko found two tables and pushed them close to each other, but not close enough to touch. Nagihiko sat across from Tina and Rod across from Yumi. Rod immediately picked up a menu and scanned through it. The two pairs ordered their food and waited for it to arrive.

"Yumiko.. When did you move here?" Rod asked, taking a sip of his soda.

"A long time ago.. when my parents died.." Yumi turned her attention to her lap.  
Rod coughed and almost spit out his drink. "S-Sorry!" Rod apologized, slapping his forehead with his palm.

"I-It's fine."

Rod shot Tina a look as if he was struggling. He definitely was sinking with Yumiko. He kept saying the wrong things and she would barely talk. Tina gave him a reassuring look and smile, so he sighed, turning his attention back to silent girl.

"Rod..?"

"Yeah, Yumiko?" Rod beamed, immediately looking up from the picture he was coloring on the activity booklet they gave to children.

"I'm sorry I'm so quiet.. I promise once you get to know me I'm not this dull.. I want to be your friend-"

"Shhh.." Rod grinned. "You are _not_ dull, Yumi. And don't apologize for being shy, it's totally okay. Open up when you feel comfortable." Rod gently placed his hand on top of Yumiko's that was planted on the table. Green eyes locked with red and Yumiko could feel her cheeks blushing. A small smile formed on her lips as Rod laughed. "Don't be so heavy!"

The orange-haired boy walked the apprentice farmer to her door after lunch.  
"Would it be too much to ask for a hug?" Rod laughed.

"Uhm.."

Rod rushed forward and wrapped his arms around the white-haired girl, not even waiting for her response. Her crimson eyes shot open. Rod pushed himself closer and tighenened his grasp. He smiled, burying his face in her shoulder. Yumiko stood, frozen, blushing furiously. His chuckles bellowed in Yumi's ears. Finally, Rod released the girl and she went running inside her house, cheeks burning up, with a small, "See you later, Rod." as closure.

* * *

**A/N: This was another one-shot that was slightly difficult for me to write.. I'm not sure why.. I love Rod, but I just couldn't get all the fluffiness I wanted in there! Hope you liked it anyway and will drop me a review!  
Remember to submit your request for a character x character pairing or a character x OC pairing! (The list of current requests is on my profile in the order I am working on them!)**


	16. Amir x OC

**A/N: Hello, everyone! Here is an Amir x OC one-shot submitted by the wonderful xXSyel-KisaXx! Thank you for giving me another amazing one-shot to work with! I had a lot fun writing this one (twice, it got deleted once -.-), but I hope you enjoy it~**

* * *

"Hello, Prince Amir." A young female greeted the royal with a bow. Her eyes, naturally closing and long, sapphire hair falling over her shoulder. "My name is Naomi."

"Please, just Amir. And yes, it's a pleasure to finally meet you, Naomi," Amir smiled. "This is my trusted comrade, Sanjay. He is from my home country as well and you will see him with me often."

"Nice to meet you both." Naomi nodded. "If I may be frank, why did you request to see me so suddenly?"

"As you may know, our country is in a state of chaos. People have abandoned rules, regulations, even their faith. That is where you come in, my dear priestess." Amir quickly turned his head to look at Sanjay who, loyally, stood beside him. "We've traveled far and wide looking for religion to bring back to our country."

Sanjay spoke, "Naomi, we would like you to teach us your religion."

"Oh, I see," Naomi sighed. "of course that could be arranged."

"Wonderful." Amir graciously thanked the shrine maiden. "Oh, Sanjay, would you please bring the bags from the carriage outside? I would like stay here for the night."

"Of course. I'll be right back!" Sanjay stepped outside, leaving Amir and Naomi to themselves. Naomi's eyes widened at the abrupt news she would be having overnight guests.

As Sanjay left, another man made his way inside the shrine, Naomi's and his home. He said hello to her, not even noticing the man standing next to Naomi.

"_Takahashi_.." Naomi cocked her head in the direction of the prince.

"What..? Oh goodness," Takahashi immediately bowed. "I'm sorry, prince Amir. I didn't expect you until later this week. Thank you for visiting us."

When Naomi was a child, her parents were murdered in front of her young eyes. Luckily, she hid until she decided it was safe enough to run away. She ran for as long as she could, as fast as she could. After what seemed like hours, her fragile body couldn't take it anymore and Naomi collapsed. Just a little girl, lying in the middle of nowhere, dying. A monk, living amongst nature, noticed her and went to her aid. He brought her to a shrine in the forest where Takahashi, another orphaned boy learning the ways of the church, lived with other monks and shrine maidens. Naomi has lived here ever since.

"Just call me Amir and it's great to meet you."

"I'm sorry Prin-, Amir, as I cannot stay for long. I have business in the city, but I do hope you will come back in the near future." Takahashi said, picking up the last of his suitcases.

"Yes I will. See you soon then." Amir waved.

Takahashi exited the premises with one last wave and smile.

"That is your boyfriend, Naomi?" Amir chuckled.

"No." Naomi stated, bluntly. "Oh, you may sit." Naomi noticed they had been standing in the middle of the room for the entire greeting. She gestured to the round table with four chairs surrounding it. Amir smiled and took a seat, Naomi taking the one across from him.

"Amir, there are many, _many_ religions all over the world. Why did you choose ours?"

"I have heard the great wonders of your beliefs and of the immense spiritual powers you _and_ Takahashi possess. I believe your religion can only do good for our country."

Sanjay entered the shrine bearing two bags, which he placed inside the small room, with only two twin sized beds, in which he and Amir would be staying.

"Naomi, where is everyone else?" Sanjay took a seat at the table. "Shouldn't there be other shrine maidens or..?" Sanjay trailed off.

"They are all away in the city, like Takahashi." Naomi answered.

"And why didn't you go as well?" Amir questioned.

"Well, Prince Amir, you did ask for me specifically."

"Ah, right. Silly me!" Amir blushed.

"Shall we get started then?" Naomi asked.

"Yes! Sanjay?"

"Of course." Sanjay nodded.

The petite female stood up from the chair and turned to a bookshelf behind her. She pulled out a large book with her index finger and laid it on the table. The book was their equivalent to the Bible, Torah, or Qur'an, just to name a few. Naomi read parables and important passages out loud to the noble and his comrade. She explained their beliefs and traditions. Sanjay listened, completely fascinated. He even asked to read from the thick book.

Amir's focus was elsewhere, stuck on the priestess. Her aphotic, blue hair fell loosely over her shoulders. Azure eyes scanned the pages as she read, hypnotizing the prince each time they met his. She wore a red and white yukata that matched her beautiful, peach skin tone. Not once did she smile, though. Amir was determined to make even the slightest grin form on her lips.

"I think that's enough for tonight, huh?" Naomi asked with the yawn. The trio had been studying all day, only taking breaks occasionally to eat.

"Yes, that was a great start." Amir beamed.

"What an incredible belief system. I cannot wait to take it home." Sanjay agreed.

Naomi said goodnight to each of the boys before heading into her bedroom. Sanjay and Amir returned the goodnight's and made their way into their small room also.

* * *

"Good morning, Naomi!" Sanjay walked into the kitchen, hair yet to be fully combed and still in nightwear.

"Sanjay, hello. I'm making breakfast."

"You like to cook then?"

"Yes, I do." Naomi's usually expressionless face was somehow softer this morning, Sanjay noticed as she stacked the pancakes on a plate. Her mouth wasn't in the same hard line and her eyes didn't show the deep sorrow that lay beneath them. This morning she was a beautiful detailed, yellow kimono.

"Where is Amir?"

"Ah, I have a little secret for you, Naomi." Sanjay grinned. "Amir has a bad habit of.." Sanjay lowered his voice for dramatic effect. "sleeping in late." He laughed.

"I see.. I'll make him a plate anyway." Naomi nodded, seeming unfazed.

Sanjay crinkled his eyebrows as she didn't even give him a small smile. He brushed it off and admired the pancakes and eggs.

"May I ask you a question?" Sanjay inquired.

"Mhmm."

"What do you think of Amir?"

Naomi turned around to face Sanjay. "O-Of the prince?"

"Yes."

"H-He is a gentleman. Fit to rule the country when his time comes." Naomi nodded.

"Well, I have another little secret for you, Naomi." Sanjay's grin spread from ear to ear. "I usually wouldn't voice what Amir tells me in private, but only good things can come out of this. Amir is somewhat _infatuated_ with you, Naomi."

Naomi's embarrassment was apparent. She immediately broke eye contact and tried to hide her reddening cheeks by turning around. His words took her by surprise. Amir _liked_ her? He liked _her_?

"O-Oh.." Naomi stuttered, desperately trying to play it cool.

Sanjay chuckled as he made his way over to the now frazzled female to help her finish breakfast.

* * *

"Amir, I'm going to the mansion in Echo to grab something I forgot. Naomi made breakfast! I'll be back this afternoon!" Sanjay entered the small room where the two were staying to pull on his shoes.

Amir's eyes shot open. He sat up from his tiny, twin-sized, bed in the corner.

"Sanjay! You can't leave me alone with Naomi! What do I say?" The prince whispered frantically.

"You'll be fine.." Sanjay shut the door behind him.

"No, Sanjay!" Amir hit his forehead with his palm and threw himself back on his bed. He groaned and finally stood up. The tanned boy changed out of his nightwear and pulled back his white hair into a ponytail.

* * *

"Good morning, Naomi," Sanjay smiled, immediately catching eye contact with Naomi's clear, blue eyes.

"P-Prince Amir. H-Hello." Naomi blushed, closed her eyes, and rushed back into the kitchen.

Amir squinted, confused by the girls random behavior. She kept her gaze down as she brought out a plate of pancakes and eggs for Amir. Her cheeks were burning red and she did her best to cover them with her long, dark blue hair.

Naomi hesitantly sat at the table in the seat across from Amir. She didn't dare say one word. No one had ever really had a crush on her and she wasn't the best with interpreting other people's emotions. She also wasn't great at making friends, let alone getting a boyfriend. She awkwardly twirled a strand of hair around her finger and bit her lip.

"Naomi, are you okay?" Amir asked.

"Y-Yes. Why wouldn't I be?" Naomi panicked. She pushed around the eggs laying on her plate with a fork.

"I think I know what's going on here." Amir let out a deep sigh. "Sanjay. He told you, didn't he?"

"T-Told me what?"

"That I have a crush on you.." The calm and collected noble was shaken by these feelings. His usually steady voice cracked. His eyes darted around the room, nervously.

"I don't know what you're talking about." The girl shook her head. She even accidentally knocked her fork off the table.

"It's okay. I know he told you." Amir chuckled.

The soothing laughter of the prince calmed Naomi. Her shoulders fell and she sighed.

"Well, what do you think of that?" The royal asked.

"I-I.." She hesitated. "I think I like you too, Amir." Naomi whispered, her cheeks a fiery red and palms sweaty.

Amir stood up from his chair and walked over to the priestess still sitting. He bent his knees so he was at face level with Naomi. He looked into her azure eyes and gently traced his fingers up her neck and into her cobalt blue hair. She shuddered, her mouth now in a soft line. He closed his eyes and placed his lips gently on hers. Naomi melted as she never had before. The peck only lasted a second, but both felt the electricity.

"I-I'm sorry. How unprofessional of me." Amir smirked, looking down.

Naomi smiled. For the first time in she couldn't even remember how long, she genuinely smiled. Her eyes lit up as she pulled the prince back into a kiss.

* * *

**A/N: THE FLUFF, GUYS. I reeeeally fell in love with Amir ****_and_**** Sanjay as I wrote this. Please leave me a review and drop a request! :D You guys are so sweet. I love you all. Xx**


End file.
